HOJA EN BLANCO
by Faby Hola
Summary: La mente es un gran misterio, que pasa cuando un accidente elimina lo mas querido y te pierdes en un nuevo mundo desconocido para ti, y las personas que te rodena son desconocidos y tu peor enemgio es tu guardian y una amiga te hace berrinche, ¿Tu que harias?
1. Un Accidente

Hola gente bonita gracias por leer, antes que nada este capitulo se lo dedicoa una genialosa amiga

yoss natsuki eres genialosa n.n y gracias por la asesoria sin esto no podria ser posible n.n

Recuerdos estos grandiosos personajes son de Akira Amano

* * *

Capitulo I: Un accidente

Era un día normal en Namimori… al menos eso parecía ser para un grupo de jóvenes pero todo lo contrario solo era el inicio de graves problemas y tal vez una declaración de guerra, si todo comenzó en cierta pastelería…

¿Haru creo que no deberías excederte con los pasteles?- decía una ojo mil con cierta preocupación- te podrías enfermar.

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan Haru no se enfermera, pero para que no te preocupes se llevara el pastel a su casa- Sentenciaba una castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Así las dos chicas iban saliendo de la pastelería en camino a su casa las cueles siempre se separaban por el hermoso parque de Namimori, en otro sitio cerca de esos rumbos se desarrollaba otra escena común y corriente.

-Corre Tsuna o te alcanzara Hibari- decía un pequeño bebe que iba al lado del castaño

-Rebon por que tenias que decirle que Lambo fue quien había roto su uniforme- gritaba desesperado Tsuna mientras cargaba un pequeño bebe vestido de vaca el cual solo reía.

-jaja el se lo tenia merecido por no darle dulces al gran lambo-sama- se jactaba el pequeño vestido de vaca

-Maldita vaca estúpida por tu culpa estamos metidos en este lio y de paso preocupas al decimo- maldecía Gokudera en un intento de hacerlo razonar cosa que no era posible

-Vamos Gokudera no es tan malo solo es un juego de atrápame si puedes- decía Yamamoto mientras corría detrás de sus amigos con el fin de alcanzarlos.

-Tu fanático del béisbol cállate- grito Gokudera solo recibiendo una gran sonrisa del moreno.

-Esto es una carrera al ¡EXTREMO!- gritaba Ryohei apresurando mas el paso dejando un poco atrás al grupo de Tsuna por mucho.

-Vamos Tsuna corre Hibari esta detrás suyo- decía Rebon con una gran sonrisa provocando que aceleraran un poco el paso

-Malditos herbívoros, los morderé hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz y dañar el uniforme de Namimori- Decía un chico que corría sin siquiera una gota de cansancio con sus tontofas por fuera.

Estaban cerca del parque las dos muchachas caminando sin preocupación, riendo tal vez de cosas triviales o tal vez poniéndose de acuerdo para un evento, solo ellas lo sabían, pero fueron interrumpidas por cierto joven que corría apresurado, el cual detuvo su carrera junto a ellas.

-hooo si es Kyoko-chan y su amiga- dijo Ryohei deteniéndose en seco para saludar a su hermana

-Hola Ryohey-san- decía la castaña con una sonrisa

-¿que haces onii-cha?- pregunto la ojo miel al notar la agitada respiración de su hermano

-Ha es verdad estamos en una carrera con Sawada, a ver quien llega primero a su casa- dijo el despistado de Ryohey y de nuevo emprendió su carrera al notar que ya iban llegando detrás de el.

-Haru-chan creo que te veré después-dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia y acto seguido corrió detrás de su hermano

Haru hoy no podría ir a casa de Tsuna junto con sus amigos, el caso era que sus padres salían ha participar en un simposio y algunos cursos de actualización que se iban a realizar en Alemania, Inglaterra y Francia lo que los dejaba fuera de su casa por un meses, lo cual pidieron a la castaña que llegara temprano a casa y no estuviera tanto tiempo fuera de ella.

-jaja Lambo-sama se canso de correr- decía el pequeño mientras se zafaba del los brazos de Tsuna haciendo que este se frenara rápidamente junto con sus amigos.

-Vaca estúpida no te detengas así- dijo Gokudera después de darle un gran golpe en su cabeza.

-Gokudera- solo salió un pequeño gemido del castaño

-Lambo… Lambo debe aguantar no debe llorar- decía mientras se subía el moco y subiendo sus manos preparándose para su rabieta lanzando unas cuantas granadas las cuales cayo una de ellas en manos de Gokudera

-Maldita vaca, idiota de de beisbol ahí te va esto- lanzo la granada la cual para Yamamato quien llevaba su bate fue fácil deshacerse de ella, aunque el golpe fue muy débil ya que había explotado una segundos antes otra granada cerca de ellos por no decir a un par de metros, aprovechando esta distracción Lambo salió corriendo por ironía del momento hacia donde se dirigía la granada.

Saliendo de humo un perfecto muy enojado, se podía ver que la camisa blanca ya no era de ese color si no de un tono gris denotando ciertas partículas de polvo en el pantalón perfectamente… bueno anteriormente limpio en ese momento se escucho una explosión a un poco cerca del lugar y destellando una mirada sedienta de pelea, en ese momento se escucho una explosión a un poco cerca del lugar acto seguido un grito.

-Vamos Tsuna no grites como niña- dijo Rebon volteando a ver a su alumno que tenia la boca abierta.

-No fui yo Rebon… yo no grito así- dijo un poco sonrojado pero ese grito se escucho lleno de desesperación, lo que su intuición le decía que era algo malo.

Por unos segundos Hibari ignoro por completo a los herbívoros que se encontraban frente a el, ya que ese grito significaba para el que había mas idiotas que desean ser mordidos hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz de su hermosa ciudad.

En ese momento se escucho otro grito más, pero este se escuchaba lleno de terror.

-Kyoko-chan- dijo en caso voz muy baja Tsuna y acto seguido salió corriendo

-Oye Tsuna a donde vas- decía Yamamoto desconcertado por el acto del castaño

-¡Decimo!- grito Gokudera – idiota no te quedes ahí parado vamos a seguirlo- se dirigió a Yamamoto y ambos iniciaron nuevamente su carrera para alcanzar a Tsuna.

-Y tu Hibari te vas a quedar- decía Rebon dirigiéndose al perfecto

-Morderé hasta la muerte quien perturbe la paz- solo dijo eso y sigo el mismo camino que habían tomado los demás, y seguido de este por Rebon.

Al llegar Tsuna a donde había escuchado el grito se paro en seco no podía creer lo que había visto, las manos de Kyoko estaban llenas de sangre desesperadamente contener la hemorragia, su rostro rodaban lagrimas de desesperación, mientras sostenía al cuerpo junto a ella.

A la llegada de Yamamoto y Gokudera se quedaron petrificados, no podían creer lo que veían tampoco, alrededor había resto de lo que podría ser la granada que habían arrojado anteriormente, era su culpa la escena que veían ese cuerpo inerte fue su culpa, el remordimiento, el horro carcomía su corazón no se podían mover como si algo se los impidiera.

Rebon llego dándole una patada Tsuna porno quitarse de su camino, el idiota de su alumno pardo a mitad de camino no era bien visto por el pequeño, el cual detuvo cualquier oración sarcástica que podía hacer al momento de verla escena, la cual el brillo de sus ojos de molestara su alumno se perdió fue opacada pero tranquila, fue el único que se movió, pero no fue el único, detrás de el iba Hibari sin ninguna pisca de sentimiento como siempre.

-Retírate- ordeno Hibari a lo cual kyoko sostuvo con mas fuerza y se negó dejando salir un llanto amargado junto con sollozos.

-Vamos Kyoko-dijo Rebon con un tono mas suave haciendo que se retirara y soltara dejando ver su uniforme con un poco de sangre a lo cual solo ella se llevo las manos a su boca sin dejar de temblar.

-esta muerta Haru-Chan- decía un pequeño con un afro el cual había sido desapercibido por los demás hasta hora, esas simples palabras fueron como un puñal en el corazón de cada uno de los presentes.

-¡NO ES VERDAD, NO ES CIERTO!- grito con desesperación las ojo miel llevándose las manos hacia sus odios y repitiendo una vez y otra vez lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-No, esta viva- dijo con un tono de voz simple Hibari quien había tomado a Haru analizando cada una de las heridas, y dejando escurrir sangre por su mano y después nuevamente presionando la herida –pero podría morir si no es atendida rápidamente- dijo mientras sostenía fuertemente un pañuelo en la parte superior a la nuca.

En ese memento apareció Ryohei, pero no iba solo venia con unos paramédicos detrás de el los cuales al parecer bajaron de una ambulancia que había parado ha unos cuantos metros, los cuales llevaron rápidamente a Haru al hospital.

La sala de espera, era fría, con un silencio aterrador, mientras los un grupo de jóvenes esperaban noticias, el segundero del reloj hacían que la espera pareciera eterna y dolorosa, escuchándose solo gemidos a lo lejos y un poco de llanto por otros lados del hospital, la estancia en ese lugar sin lugar a duda era un martirio.

-Kyoko, deberías ir a descansar- decía Tsuna con tono preocupado al ver a su amiga que aun ni siquiera se habia cambiado, se había empeñado a acompañarlos al hospital no aceptaría una negativa ni irse de ahí hasta que le dijeran como estaba su amiga.

Negó una vez más con la cabeza, Kyoko estaba muy preocupada, manteniendo sus manos en forma de oración.

-NH- dijo por lo de bajo Hibari con todo ese silencio se escucho perfectamente lo cual solo desato la ira de Kyoko

-¿Qué quieres, ni siquiera eres su amigo que haces aquí vete?- grito Kyoko, aun se sentía resentida por apartarla de su amiga, lo cual trato de calmar Tsuna

-Herbívora eres ruidosa- dijo Hibari sin prestarle mayor atención.

La sangre de Kyoko hirvió como este idiota le hablaba así, no lo permitiría –tu como te atreves a callarme, como te atreviste a alejarme de mi amiga, por dejar libre su herida pudo haber muerto por tu culpa- dijo Kyoko desesperada y con una mirada llena de odio hacia Hibari.

Tsuna intentaba calmarla de por si no era una situación para ponerse a gritar ni siquiera para ponerse a pelear, era un hospital, y todos estaban tensos por lo sucedido.

-Mi culpa, si no fuera por mí esa herbívora podría haber muerto, ella estaría muerta por tu culpa- dijo hibari sin prestarle ninguna atención a su palabras pero si llamo la atención de todos y altero mas a Kyoko quien se le iba enzima directo a los golpes si no fuera por que la detuvieron Tsuna, Ryohey no entendía como podría ser culpa de Kyoko no comprendía eso le dolió y el iva ser quien callara la boca de ese maldito, la cual su ira fue contenida por Gokudera, quien solo negó con la cabeza esperando que callara y se diera cuenta de que esta en un hospital.

-Vamos vamos todos estamos tensos y asustados- decía un tanto alegre y deprimente Yamamoto mientras tenia en brazos a Lambo quien dormía al parecer con pesadillas.

Pero eso no iba a impedir lo que tenia que decir Hibari así que prosiguió –tu herbívora por aférrate a la otra no te diste cuenta que aun estaba un poco consiente no vistes sus ojos cerrándose, lo único que lograbas era asfixiarla, tu presión dela herida era la incorrecta, haciendo que variaos cúmulos de sangre se quedaran por esa razón deje fluir la sangre y después presione correctamente, a demás de que la habías movido- no termino con lo que decía cuando la puerta del quirófano se abrió saliendo de ella una enfermera.

-FAMILIARES DE HARU MIURA- grito la enfermera esperando una respuesta la cual fue dada por un grupo de jóvenes, ella los miro con interrogación, -¿los padres de la paciente Miura donde están?- dijo con tono frio

Ese tono los preocupo, por que no solo les decía que esta bien, por que no sabían donde localizar a los padres de su amiga solo ella sabia a donde habían ido y como contactar con ellos.

-¿Dónde están los padres dela señorita Miura?- volvió a interrogar la enfermera esta vez un poco enojada

-Ellos… no están pero podrían decirnos como esta ella- dijo finalmente Tsuna con un poco de temor pero el único con valor por preguntar por su salud.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, esa información es solo para sus padres- dijo tajantemente la enfermera y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta del quirófano.

-estamos aquí- dijo la voz del Dr. Shamal en compañía de Bianchi junto con Rebon en brazos de esta, - nos podría decir como esta nuestra hija- dijo en forma cortes Bianchi.

La enfermera suspiro y se dirigió a ellos dándole la espalda a los jóvenes –Ellas se encuentra fuera de peligro- eso lleno gritos de jubilo detrás de ellos y ciertos sollozos de alegría por lo que habían escuchado, a lo cual irrito a la enfermera pues no había terminado de hablar –pero estar en observación, para mayores detalles el medico desea hablar con ustedes- dijo la enfermera señalándoles el camino.

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente, a lo que ellos se habían enterado la situación de Haru era estable, pero aun no había despertado, y esperaban a saber la condición sobre el golpe en su cabeza y las secuelas que podría haber dejado ya que todos los exámenes señalaban que no había ningún problema, que ella debía haber despertado después de su primera noche en el hospital pero no había sido así, pero habían logrado que les dieran permiso para visitarla y acceder a su cuarto, Kyoko se retiraba de ese cuarto o en compañía de sus amigos cada vez que veía a Hibari, si antes no era ni su amigo o su enemigo ahora era un ser despreciable que nunca perdonaría, y que si por ella fuera impediría que visitara a su amiga. Ryohei por primera vez en su vida no secundo a su hermana ya que parecía llevarse bien con Hibari a su manera y esperaba que pronto ellos se volvieran amigos pronto ya que la atmosfera era pesada los dos presentes.

Un día mientras discutían por que era el turno de Kyoko de quedarse y reclamaba que se fuera Hibari, sucedió lo inesperado, Haru abrió los ojos vio a Hibari quien se encontraba a la derecha de su cama y después a Gokudera y Yamamoto quien estaba a la izquierda y finalmente a Tsuna, Ryohey yKyoko que se encontraban enfrente de esta para después cerrarlos de nuevo, haciendo que Kyoko brincara de felicidad su amiga había despertado fue unos segundos pero había despertado, ese escando había hecho que sacaran a todos de la habitación.

Al día siguiente todos fueron a visitarla como de costumbre, pero esta vez llevaban consigo arreglos florales, galletas y un delicioso pastel, a lo que sabían era que recibieron una llamada a la casa de Tsuna por parte del Dr. Shamal diciendo que había despertado Haru pero que desehaba hablar con Rebon primero, el Dr. Shamal se había hecho cargo de Haru después de decirlo los detalles de su salud por parte del medico quien la había atendido.

Al llegar al hospital Rebon y Bianchi se despidieron y se dirigieron al consultorio del Dr. Shamal, quien ya los esperaba para decirles la condición de Haru.

Al llegar con la recepcionista y decir que iban a visitar a Haru ella les negó la entrada, que la paciente no estaba autorizada para recibir visitas, a lo cual no tardaron las protestas, lo que provoco que los echaran del hospital, pero eso no les iba a impedir ver a su amiga quien había despertado y en ese momento había desaparecido Hibari.

Su misión era visitar a su amiga cual fuera el costo, la habitación de Haru se encontraba en el tercer piso junto a una ventana pero no sabían cual era desde afuera la única opción era entrar sin que nadie los viera.

Primer intento: Fue escabullirse por la parte de atrás, por el lugar de almacenaje delos medicamentos, el cual fue fallido cuando la enfermera de Haru la primera que los vio para darla la noticia de que estaba bien, estaba fumando en esa área lo que causo que los volvieran a sacar del hospital y aumentar la seguridad y lo único que les dijo fue ¡ESTAN PROHIBIDAS LAS VISITAS!

Segundo Intento: di bien el almacén, estaba vigilado no la entrada de la ropa sucia, lo cual provoco que se escabulleran por un ducto del cual pensaban que lanzaban la ropa sucia, gran error el ducto por el cual deseaban escabullirse era el de basura lo cual terminaron llenos de basura y cayendo y para su suerte pasaba por ahí la enfermera de Haru la cual les dijo nuevamente ¡ESTAN PROHIBIDAS LAS VISITAS Y MAS CUANDO ESTAS ESTAN APESTANDO A RAYOS!

Tercer intento: Después de ir a tomar una ducha, decidieron hacerse pasar por doctores quien para su desgracia Lambo al verlos los confundió y armo un escándalo ya que llevaban consigo jeringas pensando que lo iban a inyectar, a lo cual la enfermera de Haru vio el escándalo e intento ayudar a calmar al pequeño y auxiliar a los doctores pero Lambo tiro de su batas dejando ver su rostro, haciendo que se enojara la enfermera y les gritara ¡ESTAN PROHIBIDAS LAS VISITAS!

Ya había anochecido y no habían podido ver a su amiga y estaban casi resignados hasta que vieron salir ala enfermera de Haru la cual se despidió de sus compañeras, lo que les dio a entender que había cambio de turno todos estarían ocupados así que decidieron escabullirse nuevamente a su habitación.

Para su suerte tenían razón con el cambio de turno les había permitido escabullirse sin ningún problema hasta la habitación de la castaña, al abrir la puerta lo primero que pudieron visualizar fue que las luces estaban a pagada, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana dejando ver a una castaña con el cabello mas corto de lo normal y un vendaje sobre su cabeza en bata blanca, descalsa con mirada perdida hacia la luna la cual era una luna llena, la cual brillaba con esplendor, al percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes se volteo a mirarlos la cual denotaba una mirada apagada, sin una sonrisa pero eso no les importo Kyoko salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Haru-chan esta bien, como me alegra verte bien de nuevo- decía llorando Kyoko mientras la seguía abrazando, mientras los demás vongola sonreía ante la escena pero Haru no se movió para nada, de hecho ni siquiera la abrazo, quedo inmutada, Kyoko no presto atención solo se alejo un poco de ella y le sonrió.

-Haru de verdad estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa captándola atención de la castaña

-Mujer idiota nos tenías preocupados, eres en verdad una perezosa- dijo Gokudera al principio un poco enojado pero al final aliviado, dirigió una mirada Haru ahora al peli plata.

-Vamos vamos que es momento de estar felices- decía con una gran sonrisa Yamamoto aura ganándose una cara de interrogante por parte de Haru

-Haru ne-chan- que bueno estas bien, mira el gran Lambo te trajo un dulce- extendió Lambo una paleta de uva hacia su amiga ella lo miro con inseguridad pero la tomo aun sin decir nada.

-Haru que bueno que estas bien- decía con un suspiro Kyoko -¿Cómo te sientes?- interrogo esperando respuestas de su amiga

Al principio solo los miro dudo siquiera responder, pero de verdad de alguna manera se sentía fastidiada, agotada, no era suficiente con el primer infiltrado a su habitación ahora ellos también de verdad solo quería dormir, así que lo primero que dijo Haru fue…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- sin ni siquiera un tono de burla ni nada parecido.

-jaja vamos deja de bromas Haru- dijo Yammaoto mientras los demás la miraban con desconcierto.

-A lo mejor Haru aun estas cansada… deberías dormir- dijo Tsuna aun no comprendiendo la actitud de su amiga

-esta ocupada- dijo Haru dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la ventana para una vez más contemplar la luna y mirando el dulce de manera intrigada, en ese momento Gokudera encendió las luces quien era el más cercano al interruptor.

En la cama estaba Hibari dormido junto a una avecilla sin preocuparse, de lo sucedido, lo cual fue el inicio de una pela más bien de un soliloquio de Kyoko reprimiendo a Hibari. Iniciando un escándalo olvidándolo que sucedió hace poco.

-Basta, no se quien rayos son pero los quiero fuera de mi habitación a todos ¡LARGO!- Grito Haru llevándose las manos a su cabeza llena de desesperación –_quienes rayos son por que están aquí, por que discuten me duele la cabeza, quien rayos soy yo ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?-_ pensó Haru mientras brotaban su lagrimas e iniciaba a sollozar.

-Haru…- intento decir Kyoko con una voz débil no entendía a su amiga por que lloraba quería consolarla pero su hermana la detuvo, y quie inicio saliendo de la habitación fue Hibari y enseguida todos los demás, al final salió Tsuna.

-Haru no llores, ya nos vamos- dijo Tsuna no sin antes mirarlas quien yacía de rodillas llorando desesperadamente, cerrándola puerta delicadamente.

-No recuerda a nadie la hervivora- dijo Hibari en voz alta en el pasillo mientras dirigió su paso a su salida, seguido por lo demás llenas de interrogantes.

.

.

.

-¿Así que no tiene ningún recuerdo?- interrogo Rebon

-No- negó con la cabeza el Dr. Shamal –tiene un caso severo de Amnesia lo mejor es evitar las visitas para ano alterar su psique- dijo Shamal con un suspiro ya que eso iba a ser imposible

-Eso si no ya la fueron a visitar- dijo Rabón con una sonrisa –esto será entretenido- dijo sarcásticamente y planeando algo

-De verdad Solo quieres divertirte con esto, solo te pido que la traigas a revisiones constantes- dijo Shamal resignado.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Ahora los reclamos, las felicitaciones o las interrogantes por favor hagamenla saber comenten asi

medan animos de seguir n.n


	2. Sin rumbo

Hoola gente bonita que lee espero disfruten la continuacion gracias por continuar leyendo y bienvenid quien lee por primera vez

Resumen de lo anterior: Haru sufrio un accidente ... _**¡perdio la memoria!**_... Gokudera y Yamamoto sientesn culpa y Kyoko declaro como enemigo numero uno a ha Hibari... que mas asi Haru Cree que el Dr. Shamal es su padre :D

Recuerdos estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano**

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 Sin Rumbo**

La respiración cada vez era menor, sentía opresión en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos no los podía abrir, en cualquier minuto se serrarían para siempre, sin tomar en cuenta el tremendo dolor de cabeza como si cada vez se inflara a punto de estallar, sin poder auricular ninguna palabra de auxilio… solo se escuchan gritos a parecer de una pelea… al fin una bocanada de aire inunda sus pulmones se siente tan bien su respiración aun continuaba agitada pero se iba normalizando, de un inicio su semblante pálido iba tonando de nuevo color, con esfuerzo es capaz nuevamente abrir su ojos para solo observar un semblante preocupado, un gris metálico y una sensación viscosa recorriendo su cuerpo, pero ya no mas Haru ha quedado inconsciente quedando en el olvido su ultimo pensamiento, llevándola a un descanso y despertar incierto.

Es obscuro el pasillo, un largo pasillo lúgubre, frio, espeluznante, demasiado silencioso que solo es roto por el ruido de su propio descaso de su caminar, el dolor es abrumador y el cansancio es aun mayor, en un tambaleo de su caminata cae aun costado de lo que puede sentir una puerta al parecer solo una imagen un corazón roto, y atado con varias cadenas que formaban un ciclo sin fin, la intenta abrir la manija de cristal la única que resguarda la entrada, imposible abrirla, fuerza con su poca energía, inútil, no se movió, ni se abrió, dirigió seguir su caminata al levantar su mirada se dio cuenta una vez mas no era la única puerta intentaría una vez mas abrir, no importaba cual fuera solo quería salir de ese corredor.

En su lento andar pudo verla primera puerta muy diferente a la primera en ella solo había una pareja y una niña, y el picaporte era de madera con tallados muy finos de enredaderas, al posa su mano en estela puerta abrió sin duda alguna al instante, en un principio sintió calor y seguridad y después pudo visualizar unas siluetas al parecer una niña siendo abrazada por dos adultos los cuales les sonrían cálidamente, uno de ellos se alejaba y tomaba unas maletas y la mujer le daba una palmada en su cabeza mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba su puerta mientras la niña de una sonrisa cálida pasaba un semblante triste y el calor de la habitación se fue cubriendo por un frio peor que el del pasillo y de cierta manera se sentía abandonada, triste y sola, lo cual inmediatamente la castaña abandono esa habitación, cerrándola fuertemente desenado no volver a sentir los mismo de aquella habitación.

Siguió con su andar y con duda abriola siguiente puerta que estaba en su camino, en esta estaba unas rosas, pero se desojaban era como ver una imagen en movimiento, y en el picaporte pudo denotar la textura de pétalos marchitos, y abrió con cierto cuidado, en ella de nuevo se sentía cálido con una suave brisa, en ella nuevamente habían tres personas dos muchachas y un muchacho los cuales reían sin ningún descuido de la castaña que hacia cosplay la cual su mirada se veía llena de ilusión hacia el muchacho, pero el… su sonrisa no era para ella era para la otra muchacha que no tomaba atención del chico, la cual de alguna manera se sentía como si se burlara de la castaña pero ella tenia una sonrisa clara pero triste, e iniciaba una atmosfera insegura, triste, confusa, y dolida, sin poder aguantar mas la muchacha salió, cerrando ferozmente esa puerta detrás de ella llevando su mano a su rostro denotando ciertas lagrimas, suplicando que pararan.

En su andar se tomo con la siguiente puerta en ella había tallado un árbol y un columpio, u su picaporte estaba tallado de soles y manzanas, abrió con cuidado y curiosidad, ya que le hacia infantil aquella imagen, y de nuevo sintió calor, un tibio calor un calor acogedor y protector, y a lo lejos visualizo de nuevo tres figuras de nuevo estaba dos muchachas y un muchacho pero esta vez el muchacho tenia el pelo blanco, al parecer estos reían pero el muchacho tenia cara de intrigado pero acogedor con la pelirroja, solo iban caminando, pero en cierto punto se separaron y la chica solo pudo ver como se alejaban riendo ambos, y con ciertos abrazos y emoción latente en ellos, en definitiva el chico iba protegiendo ala chica, y esta ves el frio que invadía la habitación era por envidia, soledad y añoranza, lo que hiso fue salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta inmediatamente, solo negando con su cabeza.

Con cada pazo se sentía débil, agobiada y con miedo de abrir la siguiente habitación, pero deseaba refugiarse de aquel frio, así que abrió la siguiente puerta, en ella había dulces, un alienígena y varias accesorios deportivos, y en el picaporte estaba adornado, con ciertos brillos, al abrirla observo a 4 figuras, al parecer divirtiéndose, en ellas un pequeño niño con un afro riendo sin ninguna malicia, y cautivadora sonrisa, y mas haya acercándose un muchacho peli plateado el cual sin ningún remordimiento golpeo al pequeño causando el enojo de la muchacha que acompañaba al niño iniciando una discusión de cierto modo graciosa y reconfortante, en un segundo aparecía un muchacho moreno tratando de evitar la discusión, pero parece que cada vez la discusión sube mas de tono, y el moreno ahora ignora a la castaña centrándose solo en el muchacho y este solo ignora ha ambos, sin dejar de maldecir pero sobre todo al la muchacha que aunque parece enojada, parece que cada vez que trata de debatirlas palabras del joven su voz es mas queda, mas débil y con su rostro triste y desesperado, y ahora la atmosfera fría hacia que se sintiera inútil, una carga, ignorada y despreciada, haciendo que cada vez la respiración fuera cada vez mas agitada, saliendo y cerrando la puerta susurrando, lo niego.

En la penúltima puerta la cual abrió, estaba decorada con unos granos de café y un ave, y el picaporte pequeñas y delicadas onditas, al abrir la puerta el aire se sintió pesado, pero cálido, denso pero respirable, y con cada paso al fin visualizo a un bebe con un sombrero y a una castaña en lo que al parecer una escuela en donde ella le servía una taza de café muy caliente, el la iba a disfrutar cuando llego un individuo de mirada afilada, que sin ningún remordimiento lanzo una tonfa como proyectil hacia el bebe, haciendo que se rompiera la taza, con una mirada con ansias de pelea y el pequeño oculto su mirada bajo si sombrero, marcándole una gran sonrisa, de malicia, planeación y diversión, dejando atrás a la castaña con miedo y decepción solo observando la taza de café, en ese momento el aire se volvió mas denso, sofocante, y lleno de tristeza, odio, y venganza, algo que iba asfixiando a la muchacha presente, la cual salió tambaleándose y cerrando la puerta para caer de rodillas, susurrando jamás.

Al recuperar el aliento, se topo con la última puerta, esperando que fuera la salida en ella estuviera un dibujo de fuegos artificiales, globos, y mariposas, y en su picaporte esa diferente, esta vez era una manija dorada, la cual abrió lentamente, ha diferencia de las otras se sentía un frio abundante, haciendo que callera la primera figura que pudo observar acercándose a ella fue el muchacho de mirada afilada, y seguido detrás de el las otras personas que visualizo en cada una de las puertas acercándose con un paso lento y mirada hacia el frente, esa escena la agobio y desde lomas profundo grito -¡_no mas! ¡no dejare que me hagan daño!-_ Y como pudo se levanto y cerró la puerta ignorando el pequeño calor que provenían de ellos, una vez cerrada la puerta se recargo en ella arrodillándose y llevando su cabeza a sus rodillas, sin poder contener mas el llanto.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí, es frio, lúgubre y cada puerta es pero que la anterior… ya no quiero, lo deseo- hipaba la chica.

Un poco lejos del corredor se encendió una pequeña pero brillante luz se levanto de donde estaba sentada, su cuerpo camino por inercia, al llegar al lugar donde emanaba la luz se topo con una puerta blanca, sin imágenes o decorado y sin ningún picaporte, al abrirla un luz la cegó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El ruido abundaba en la habitación, aumentando el dolor, haciendo que hiciera un esfuerzo sobre humano y abriera los ojos:

*El primero en ver fue Hibari quien se encontraba a su derecha: su primera impresión, que triste mirada tiene pero la disimula muy bien.

*Los segundos en ser vistos fueron Gokudera y Yamamoto quien estaba a la izquierda: su primera impresión fue valla que parecen preocupados, pero ahora se les forma una cara de alivio, valla que son raros.

*Y finalmente a Tsuna, Ryohey y Kyoko que se encontraban enfrente de esta: Esos si que gritan, y valla que la chica esta enojada, y el castaño tiene problemas para controlarla me pregunto si serán novios.

-_Pero lo que realmente me gustaría es que se callaran, tengo sueño, que se vallan por donde vinieron, no tienen nada que ver en mi vida… estos desconocidos_- pensaba Haru quien por el cansancio volvió a cerrarlos ojos.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar la noche la luz de la luna iba molestando ala joven castaña que yacía en la cama, haciendo que con dificultad abriera los ojos, y se incorporara llevándose su mano derecha ala cabeza, la cual detono cierto dolor y cierta pesadez en su muñeca, observando una aguja incrustada en ella, en ese momento se la iba a retirar cuando la se abrió.

-Valla señorita al fin despertó- decía una mujer vestida de blanco –le avisare de inmediata a su padre- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Ella solo la siguió con su mirada, -mi padre- repitió un poco insegura. Pero antes de divagar la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-Querida al fin despertaste- fueron las primeras palabras del hombre que entraba acto seguido encendió la luz cubriéndose de ella con sus manos blancas la muchacha, y no pudo acostumbrarse a la luz cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola, y susurrándole –todos estaban preocupados por ti así que sigue con el juego- y después se separo y le guiño el ojo derecho sin que la enfermera lo notara.

-Vamos Dr. Shamal, esta bien que sea su hija pero sigue siendo una paciente téngale delicadeza- decía la enfermera muy disgustada por la acción tan infantil del doctor.

-Vamos vamos no sea tan enojona no ve que no se ve linda así- decía muy pícaro el Dr. Shamal, el cual logro sacar un sonrojo de esta.

La castaña solo miraba, no sabia que decir o como actuar, todo lo que veía era nuevo para ella, y dudaba que el hombre frente a ella fuera su padre, y es mas no sabia a que se refería con seguirle el juego, pero el mostraba cierto cariño, así que no tenia que ser mala persona, pensaba la castaña, así que al fin hablo.

-Hola padre- dedicándole una tierna y pura sonrisa lo que capto la atención

-Valla su hija si que tiene una hermosa sonrisa- halago la enfermera mientras iba por una charola de comida – ¿debes estar hambrienta verdad?- interrogo esta.

Shamal aun no sabía como interpretar esa sonrisa, sabía que Haru no lo delataría pero esa sonrisa fue tan pura sin una gota de mentira así que se acerco y llamo –Haru- con una voz grave y seria.

La castaña lo miro, -_Solo fue mi imaginación_- pensó el Dr. Shamal mientras se iba acercando.

-¿Creo que la llaman?- Dijo la castaña tocándole el hombro a la enfermera, en eso el Dr. Shamal se detuvo en seco y capto la atención de la enfermera, los cuales se miraron unos segundos.

-¿Querida estas bien?- pregunto la enfermera esperando que Haru hablara sinceramente

Haru desvió la mirada hacia el Dr. Shamal no sabia que decir, no se suponía que tenia que seguir el juego, se había equivocado, -Yo… solo- dijo con dificultad la castaña, de repente se sentía abrumada –_que quería decir, si estoy bien no, por que me miran tan extrañados, mi cabeza me duele, que quieren que les diga, POR FAVOR DEJEN DE MIRARME ASI- _la pobre Haru tenia mirada perdida y tenia su mano derecha en la cabeza y su mano izquierda en su pecho que denotaba angustia.

-Haru… Haru- llamo varias veces el Dr. Shama sin respuesta alguna, tomo su hombro y le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora – Todo esta bien te vas a cuidar- haciendo que saliera de su trance Haru el cual miraba un poco asustada la cual solo asintió.

-Sabes por ahora no recibirás visitas- dijo Shamal mientras veía a Haru quien tenia una expresión de miedo y angustia –para evitar que te sientas confundida- dijo sonriendo –Mañana te haremos unas pruebas… todo estará bien- termino por decir y dudaba o no pero se decidió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente –Enfermera ya tiene sus ordenes, cuide de ella- salió dela habitación cerrándola.

-Te quiere mucho- dijo la enfermera mientras retiraba la charola de comida –Después de todo es tu padre- Haru solo sonrió - y no te preocupes que nadie te molestara mañana así que descansa, dulces sueños- dijo la enfermera antes de cerrarla puerta y apagar la luz.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Haru estaba en el área de Alzheimer si bien no era su problema, era lo mas cercano a la perdida de memoria, en esa habitación vio ha varias personas mayores algunas hablando de viejas anécdotas, otras confundidas, perdidas y otras contaban historias fantásticas e incoherentes.

Mientras le hacían un test mediante imágenes y asociación de figuras, el Dr. Shamal iba tomando en cuenta, los resultados eran evidentes, reconocía el entorno y el nombre de varias cosas así como escribir y hablar lo normal para una muchacha de secundaria, pero cuando le dijeron que identificara el rostro de varias personas del espectáculo, la política o personajes ficticios no reconoció a ninguno, tal fue el caso que confundió a Santa Claus con el ministro de justicia, sacando algunos una pequeña risa, pero para el Dr. Shamal solo indicaba una cosa diversión para un bebé, asi las pruebas habían terminado, dejando a Haru con la enfermera.

-Haru permíteme llenare el formulario de tu salida de esta área y enseguida nos vamos a tu cuarto- Sonrió la enfermera mientras platicaba con otra.

Haru miraba alrededor cuando una anciana se le acerco.

-Pero si es la pequeña Miura, valla si que has crecido, aun recuerdo a la niña traviesa y arrogante que eras- reía con una sonora carcajada la anciana- sin contar lo calculadora que eras para obtener lo que querías si que eras un dolor de cabeza para tus padres- decía mientras tomaba su hombro y se la llevaba a la ventana, Haru no opuso resistencia estaba interesada en la platica.

-Yo… de verdad soy muy problemática- dijo casi en susurro

La anciana sonrió –problemática se queda corto mi pequeña, eras un demonio pero muy amada por tus padres y defensora de tus ideales, como me gustaría que se pareciera mi nieta a ti- mientras tomaba su rostro de la castaña para después mirabr el cielo –así también recuerdo la vez que te caíste del árbol de tu jardín, solo para evitar que mi gato se comiera a los polluelos del nido que había tenias pavor a las alturas pero eso no te detuvo…- se hiso un silencio y la clara mirada de la anciana se perdió -y así fue como aprendiste a volar, después de derrotar al barón rojo hicimos una fiesta con la condesa Miramar, que realmente era fea- decía con animo y una sonrisa.

-Señora Takanawa aquí esta, despídase de su visita es hora de su medicamento- decía un enfermero quien se la llevaba y escuchaba atentamente la platica de aquella mujer, Haru solo siguió con su mirada un poco confundida.

-Aquí estas- suspiraba la enfermera-mira que perder a mi paciente, no hablaría bien de mi –vamos regresemos a tu habitación- haciéndole una señal de que la siguiera.

Iban recorriendo el pasillo, en un silencio, solo se veía el pasar de Médicos, enfermeras, químicos, enfermos y demás personal del hospital, un suspiro fue el que llamo la atención dela castaña.

-Esta cansada… debe ser agotador el tener que estar conmigo- dijo Haru con una voz apagada y con cabeza agachada.

-No te preocupes, es normal es mi trabajo- decía la enfermera sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía.

-Ya veo… sabes se el camino a mi habitación, por que no te relajas- sonreía la castaña lo que menos quería era la compañía de la enfermera ahora.

La enfermera la veía con duda, la verdad deseaba ir a fumar pero su trabajo era llevara a Haru a su cuarto, pero después de un debate la castaña gano, haciendo que la enfermara se retirara por el almacén.

Haru tomo el elevador no pensaba que la pruebas duraran tanto, y se sentía agotada y pensaba en lo que le había dicho la anciana, no noto que el elevador se detuvo y entro una persona, una joven mujer.

-Valla valla si es Miura- decía casi en forma irónica pero con repudio.

Haru levanto la mirada, veía a una chica con un vestido verde la cual llevaba un ramo de rosas, con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura de color negro.

Haru solo atino a decir un tímido hola, lo que hiso que sacara una mueca disgusto del rostro de la muchacha, pero en eso se percato de que ella llevaba una bata del hospital así que sin tapujos le pregunto.

-A ti que te paso- con un falso tono de preocupación.

-Yo tuve un accidente- dijo con duda pero decidió hablar ya que al parecer ella la conocía por algo la había llamado por su nombre.

-Valla enserio- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tremenda pero disimulada para la castaña -¿que sucedió?- interrogo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Yo…-dudaba en responder.

-No recuerdas nada verdad- afirmo la muchacha con cierta pena –_si recordaras algo ni siquiera me hubieras dirigido la palabra, valla que golpe de suerte Miura como disfrutare esto- _reía por dentro_. _La castaña afirmo ante la declaración de la muchacha mientras el elevador se detuvo.

-Yo… bajo aquí- dijo Haru saliendo del elevador.

-Valla que coincidencia yo también así platicaremos un poco más- mientras lejos de ahí se escuchaban gritos por el ducto de la basura.

-Haru te diré algo ya que somos buenas amigas- las ultimas palabras casi causaban una carcajada sonora por el pasillo, pero la contuvo –tu me habías comentado que odiabas a cierta ojo miel, es una apática empalagosa, que te abrazo pero te da una puñalada por la espalda, y su hermano dios es un gritos e ingenuo que cúmplelos caprichos de ella es un mandilón, y no decir del moreno que esta con ellos, sabes me habías comentado que el siempre te ignora, te molesta a tal grado que te hiso comer del suelo y no hablar de peli plateado, siempre te insulta me contaste que te llego a dar una cachetada y te empujo dios recuerdo ese ojo morado sufrí tanto, y mas el niño vestido de vaca para el eras su sirvienta siempre tenias que cuidarlo gastabas tu dinero por sus caprichos has tenido que pedirme prestado varias veces, pero yo te prestaba odiaba verte sufrir, pero el peor sin duda era el presidente del comité disciplinario de namimori, es un lascivo, me dijiste que te había tocado, besado ala fuerza, eras su juguete- decía todo eso mientras hacia una pose exageradamente de victima, mientras contenía lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Haru se quedo pasmada, casi azul, sentía escalofríos y miedo por cada palabra que decía la muchacha hasta que articulo palabra –pero por que estaría con ellos si me tratan tan mal- decía exigiendo una explicación de la muchacha que estaba frente a ella.

-Hooo querida amiga se que dudes de mi- la tomaba delas manos mientras dejaba a un lado las flores -pero esa es la culpa del castaño, te tiene amenazada, para su grupo eres solo una objeto de para eliminar su aburrimiento, y si te negabas… le harían daño a tu familia, a tal grado que le dijiste que ellos huyeran que te dejaran que no los querías ver sufrir, por que ibas a cobrar revancha, pero veo que todo salió mal sino estarías aquí -dijo el final casi con un hilo de voz mientras la abrazaba pero formaba una sonrisa.

-No se que hacer… ayúdame- pidió suplicante Haru a la chica que se encontraba frente ha ella secándose las lagrimas.

-No puedo hoy dan de vuelta a mi abuela y me iré con ella muy lejos, mis padres me han prohibido que me junte contigo por lo peligroso que son ellos, perdóname por dejarte así, pero te juro que buscare a tus padres, para que vengas a salvarte, y vendré con ellos, a pesar del peligro, a pesar de que pueda perder mi vida y ellos también- mencionaba con un tono lúgubre y dramático.

-No…no te preocupes yo escapare de ellos y… todo saldrá bien…verdad-dudaba en decir la castaña ya no sabia en que creer.

De ahí se separaron Haru se dirigió a la izquierda mientras la muchacha al lado contrario del corredor. La cual entro en la octava puerta, con cierta risa maniática.

-de que te ríes- se escuchaba decir una voz ronca.

-Nada abuela, solo digamos que un insecto se perdió, pero dime como estuvo el te con la duquesa Miramar- decía la chica quien deposito las rosas en un jarrón –_valla idiota, me encantaría disfrutar del espectáculo pero me marchare con mi abuela, esto te mereces por intentar quitármela- _mientras en su rostro se formaba una sádica sonrisa.

Haru se dirigió cansada, agobiada y pensativa a su habitación. Tenia muchas cosas en mente y demasiado confusas para ella sentía su cabeza estallar, al abrir la puerta solo se veía un poco de sol, iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, se dirigió a recostarse, pero se detuvo en seco al notar una figura en su cama, después salió de la habitación, suspiro y miro de nuevo el letrero, _-¿sin duda alguna era su habitación, entonces quien esta recostado en mi cama?_- pensaba la castaña, así que de nuevo entro a la habitación se acerco lentamente y pudo observar en su chaqueta el símbolo de la escuela Namimori y una banda roja la cual decía comité disciplinario, lo que hiso que callera hacia tras haciendo ruido haciendo que el presente se incorporara y dirigiera su mirada fría hacia ella, ella agachando mirada por un momento se quedo temblando con un tono pálido en su piel pareciera que se le fuera el alma, protegiéndose con sus brazos, tratando de evitar el temblor de su cuerpo, el solo acuchar las pisadas de aquel la llenaba de miedo, el se agacho la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirara con lo que se encontró fue con unos ojos cerrados forzosamente y lagrimas escurriendo, solo diciendo casi en mormullo -no me hagas daño no me gas daño- mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su piel.

-Herbívora- solo dijo Hibari la cual respondió abriendo los ojos y el choque de sus miradas se dio.

Por un momento Haru dejo de temblar, haciendo que su mirara se perdiera pero se podía leer claro en su rostro confusión, mientras ella tenia un flas de la misma mirada en algún momento de su vida.

-Levántate- dijo Hibari ella obedeció, pero sin levantar la mirada, de nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, solo obedeciendo por instinto, Hibari no la interrogo ni dijo mas solo se fue nuevamente a la cama y se dirigió adormir en ella, mientras la castaña solo observaba discretamente en eso sintió una corriente de aire, observando que la ventana estaba abierta y entrando por ella una avecilla amarilla la cual se posaba sobre la cabeza del visitante, y en un acto reflejo sonrió sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, y se dirigió a la ventana.

Los pensamientos de la castaña cada vez eran más confusos, primero el Dr. Shamal que le dijo que era su padre, pero este le dijo que le siguiera el juego -_¿pero que juego debo seguir?-_ se preguntaba la castaña haciendo el análisis de lo que ha sucedido desde ayer -_Luego apareció una anciana que me dijo que era problemática, dulce, obstinada y valiente_- eso le daba vueltas en su cabeza aunque era una ancianita muy loca cuando recordó lo ultimo que decía sacándole una sonrisa y luego recordó a la chica del elevador –_será verdad lo que dijo_- mientras volvió su mirada al chico que estaba sobre su cama –_la verdad si sentía miedo- _teniendo cierto escalofrió –_pero no me hiso nada… al contrario parecía preocupado… haaa maldición esto es confuso- _ suspiro la castaña mientras miraba la luna que anunciaba la noche, Haru fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho alguien entrar a la habitación. Quedo en shock al ver quienes eran ellos concordaban con la descripción que le había dado la chica del elevador por lo que opto no hacer o decir nada.

La chica ojo miel fue a la primera en acercarse –_por que me abraza, que es lo que pretende, su presencia me es sofocante, me falta el aire, SUELTAME- _es lo que pensaba la castaña, para fortuna de ella la soltó inmediatamente.

-Haru de verdad estábamos preocupados por ti- escucho del castaño, lo miro –_El no parece alguien que amena… la verdad parece un gato asustado- _se decía la castaña mientras miraba a Tsuna.

-Mujer idiota nos tenías preocupados, eres en verdad una perezosa- dijo el peli plata, Haru analizaba cuidadosamente cada palabra pronunciada –_la verdad tiene un carácter explosivo, me insulta, así que es el quien llego a golpearme debo ser cuidadosa… pero parece sonrojad, será…- _se termino de decir.

-Vamos vamos que es momento de estar felices- decía el moreno que captaba la atención por parte de Haru –_acaso se habían aburrido de no tener a su juguete, ya tan pronto estaba preparando mi tortura, vamos rápido piensa en algo…- _se interrogaba y procesaba la información y forma de actuar de los presentes.

-_el niño vestido de vaca medio una paleta de uva, así no se trataría a un sirviente y es mas me trata como su hermana… esto me confunde cada vez mas_- lo miro con inseguridad pero la tomo aun sin decir nada.

La ojo miel empezó con el interrogatorio _– acaso no es obvio, esto esta mal, enserio que pasa con este hospital, donde esta mi padre, esto me confunde mas, me siento cansada- _pensaba la castaña, pero no podía quedarse con las dudas plantadas, ni lo que su propio cuerpo le decía tenia que afrontar la verdad tarde o temprano, así que no dejara esto para después así que se dispuso hablar -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- sin ni siquiera un tono de burla ni nada parecido.

-_Al parecer el moreno lo tomo nada bien_, su mirada es confusa y un tanto seria… acaso estará enfadado me hará daño- pensaba Haru después de escuchar la reacción de Yamamoto.

-_Ahora el castaño respondió, pero nadie me dice quienes rayos son, y claro que estoy cansada pero por su actitud… acaso desean discutir sobre como hacerme pagar por estas ofensas… pero el esta preocupado ¿no?- _se cuestionaba al escuchara a Tsuna hablar –_es cierto mi cama, acaso es una broma… debo responder algo no me debo quedar callada- _

-esta ocupada- dijo Haru dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la ventana para una vez más contemplar la luna y mirando el dulce de manera intrigada –_Estos sujetos me confunden no se que pensar, que creer, por que olvide mi pasado, por que olvide quien soy yo_-, en ese momento Gokudera encendió las luces quien era el más cercano al interruptor.

En la cama estaba Hibari dormido junto a una avecilla sin preocuparse, de lo sucedido, lo cual fue el inicio de una pela más bien de un soliloquio de Kyoko reprimiendo a Hibari. Iniciando un escándalo olvidándolo que sucedió hace poco.

-_que rayos, por que discuten, no saben que es un hospital, esa ojo miel lo regaña, al parecer si es una caprichosa, y los otros solo observan y ríen, son todo lo que describió la chica… pero san tan diferentes_- Haru suspiro –_tal vez… no… tengo miedo solo quiero estar sola- _se diola vuelta y encaro la situación aunque no de muy buena forma.

-Basta, no se quien rayos son pero los quiero fuera de mi habitación a todos ¡LARGO!- Grito Haru llevándose las manos a su cabeza llena de desesperación –_quienes rayos son por que están aquí, por que discuten me duele la cabeza, quien rayos soy yo ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?-_ pensó Haru mientras brotaban su lagrimas e iniciaba a sollozar.

Sin prestar atención a los comentarios de los presentes, no se dio cuenta cuando callo de rodillas, de verdad la confusion en su cabeza era un dolor impotente, quería respuestas y nadie se las daba solo la confundían más. El castaño dijo algo pero no fue escuchado e inmediatamente se cerro la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

La habitación solo estaba iluminada por el foco que aun seguía prendido, pero había una cama vacía, sin en cambio el suelo tenia una visitante, una mujer que se había quedado dormida después del llanto amargo que envenenaba su alma y llenaba de confusión su cabeza.

Escucho pequeñas pisadas acercándose a ella, en un principio las escuchaba lejos y ahora están cada vez mas cerca, haciendo que lentamente abriera los ojos y se reincorporara, encontrándose con un bebe con un lujoso traje negro.

- Ciaossu- fue lo primero que dijo aquel bebe.

-_Valla ahora alucino, de verdad estoy mal, me de estar volviendo loca-_ pensaba la castaña ante la presencia del pequeño, pero no se movió o dijo algo solo lo miro.

-Si te quedas ahí te refriaras, vamos deja el suelo frio-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, Haru obedeció tratando de distinguir si era una alucinación, un sueño o era real el pequeño.

-¿Tú sabes quien soy yo?- interrogo la castaña –_Ya si voy a terminar confundida, engañada, estafada, que mejor que por una alucinación_- rio la castaña mientras pensaba esto dejando caer una solitaria lagrima.

-Haru… todo va estar bien- decía el pequeño mientras le daba unas palmaditas –_de verdad tendré que darles un buen castigo al estúpido de Tsuna y a sus amigos pro dejarla así_- se le formo una sonrisa sádica que paso desapercibida por la castaña quien suspiraba.

-_No es una alucinación, es real pude sentir sus pequeñas palmaditas en mi hombro… me siento segura pero un poco confundida y su sonrisa planea algo, lo mejor es dejarla pasar no quiero mas problemas- _suspiro la castaña y le regalo una sonrisa al pequeño.

-Bien Haru vamos por tus recuerdos- decía le pequeño quien iba en camino hacia la puerta

-¿Cómo lo voy a recuperar?- interrogo a la castaña-

-ya lo veras para eso necesitaremos ayuda de quienes te visitaron esta tarde, después de todo quien te cuidara mejor que ellos- decía volteando a ver a la castaña la cual palideció de todas las reacciones posibles no pensaba en esa.

-No- dijo casi inaudible –prefiero no recordar nada y quedarme en el hospital- decía en tono asuntado, mientras se sostenía fuertemente de la cama para no caer de ella o soltarse a llorar de nuevo.

-Entonces prefieres quedarte ignorante de la situación, olvidar los malos momentos con lleva también olvidar buenos momentos, de verdad prefieres vivir en un mundo sin reconocerlo- decía Rebon con un tono frio, -el miedo es algo natural afróntalo con tu voluntad- la miro fijamente la respuesta que diera decidiría su futuro.

-_Tengo miedo, no lo puedo negar- en _ese momento recordó a la anciana de hace unas horas_ –pero tal ves deba subir de nuevo a ese árbol, salvar mis recuerdos, y afrontar mis miedos- _dio un largo suspiro, se acomodo en la cama –No me dejaras sola ¿verdad?- dijo con una voz queda.

-No estarás sola- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo –_Tsuna eres un inútil, que fuer lo que hicieron, pero ya veras esto da un cambio de planes pero aun así será muy divertido querido alumno sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos_- pensaba Rebon mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tsuna.

-Sh sh sh- siseo el castaño

-Estas bien Tsu-kun- decía la mamá de este.

-Si solo sentí un escalofrió- dijo con una voz un poco resignada –_y miedo_-

.

.

.

CONTINUARA NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA

* * *

Dios como quedaron, espero no me odien y de ser asi se aceptan amenazas no saben donde vivo jeje

Gracias a:

yoss natsuki: yo tambien soy tu fan #1 y gracias por ser la iganguradora, eres la madrina espero te encante la continuacion, te quiero mucho amiga muack n.n

DarkinocensDLT: mas vale que cumplas tu pormesa hee o si no te visitara el coco jeje ntc y si seguira espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo y vendra una Kyokomas explosiva y posedora esperala n.n

Rikka: Se que aun los vongola no han hecho al respecto, de hecho no hisieron nada pero en elproximo capitulo tendran mas participacion, primero teniamos que saber que le pasa en esa cabesita loca de Haru para saber la razon de su actitud n.n

Alice Di Vongola: La actitud de Haru si cambiara, notaste como ya no habla en tercera persona, estrañare esopero tal vez en algun momento lo recuerde de manera natural jeje espero disfrutes este capitulo que da una idea de su comportamiento n.n

da: gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste este capitulo n.n

sayaneko-chan: Gracias por ese animo y aqui un poco tarde pero la continuacion ya esta wiii esperola hasya disfrutado n.n

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	3. Ojos Afilados

Hoola gente bonita que lee espero disfruten la continuacion gracias por continuar leyendo y bienvenido quien lee por primera vez

Esta vez una disculpa por la demora pero han pasado tantas cosas tanto buenas como malas que crearon un desbalance en mi vida en fin espero disfruten el capitulo de esta seman *w* **yo lo disfrute mientras lo escribia**

Resumen de lo anterior: **Haru fue engañada por una vieja conocida**, y ahora odia a los vongola u.u o eso parece muajaja XD

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano **menos los que invento jeje

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 Ojos Afilados**

-Oye levántate- escuchaba decir de una voz un poco suave pero el seguía en el país de los sueños, sintiendo una pequeñas manos moviéndolo delicadamente –Me obligaras a levantarte- se escuchaba en tono burlón- tu lo has querido así- podría jurar que escucho una risa macabra antes de sentir lo duro y frio del muro.

-hay hay- se quejaba el castaño, mientras se reincorporaba y abría los ojos – ¿Haru por que hiciste eso?- interrogaba mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-te he dicho que para ti soy Miura- decía mientras lo tomaba del cuello–no soy tu amiga- lo miraba fijamente.

-Valla ya veo que levantaste a Tsuna- decía el bebé que se presentaba enfrente de ellos, Haru lo soltó bruscamente y dirigió su mirada a Rebon.

-ese es mi obligación, no- dijo Haru con ironía mientras le daba una mirada llena de odio hacia el pequeño, y salió de la habitación.

-Haru- decía con desanimo el castaño observando como salía la castaña de su cuarto.

-Vamos Dame-Tsuna nos esperan para desayunar- decía Rebon mientras le daba una patada es su rostro dirigiéndose a la ventana observando el patio donde ahora estaba la castaña practicando artes marciales con Fong, a petición de Rebon.

El entrenamiento era arduo, lo primero que tenia que hacer era el fortalecimiento de músculos, Fong le había dicho que tenia que calentar o podría ser desastroso, para esto inicio con un trote matutino desde la casa donde ahora se hospedaba hasta la casa de Sawada, para ser entrenada, al llegar a la casa del antes mencionado tendría que despertarlo era una de sus obligaciones impuesta por el bebé.

-_Que rayos pensaba mi padre al darle mi custodia ha ese niño, si se que es la nueva pareja de mi madre para ella solo existe el- _pensaba mientras practicaba una patada _-confía en el dijo, el te ayudara dijo, pero aun recuerdo lo que dijo aquella chica en ascensor- _más firme escucho la castaña –_conforme los veo solo creo la mitad de lo que he escuchado_, _mira que decirme_ _que pertenezco a la mafia, ese bebé esta chiflado y yo más por hacerle caso- _dio una fuerte patada.

-Muy bien Haru, con esto terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy- decía Fong haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias, por entrenarme- decia Haru mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia soltando un suspiro al final.

-Valla Haru ya terminaste- decía Nana Sawada que llevaba una pequeña toalla color amarillo entregándosela.

Haru rio, era para ella imposible tratarla mal o desapercibida, se sentía bien con ella, aunque no se explicaba que hacia una mujer tan amable con unos desquiciados a su alrededor, solo dio una enorme sonrisa –Si ya he terminado… podría usar su ducha por favor- se puso un poco colorada, pero iva ser el primer día que regresaba a la escuela, y no quería ir sudada con ropa deportiva, y regresar a la casa donde se hospedaba significaría llegar tarde algo que le habían prohibido.

Nana solo sonrió y la acompaño indicándole donde se encontraba la ducha.

.

.

.

Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban en la cocina esperando a Tsuna, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, la mejor manera de sobrellevarlos era estar juntos, sobre todo para alivio del castaño.

-Buenos días decimo- decía un animado Gokudera

-Hola Tsuna- decía Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa, buscando a la culpable de sus problemas que para su alivio no estaba lo que hiso que suspirara.

-Vamos chicos no se desanimen vengan a desayunar o se enfriara- decía Bianchi con unas gafas colocadas mientras extendía unos extraños platillos –vengan pruébelos yo misma los he preparado- sonría la peli rosada-todos soltaban una débil sonrisa.

-Yo solo quiero leche, pero gracias Bianchi- decía Yamamoto con su carismática sonrisa

-Yo ya he desayunado- decía Gokudera alejándose todo lo posible.

-Yo no tengo apetito- decía Tsuna pero al finalizar la frase recibió una patada.

-Vamos no seas cobarde Tsuna, come lo que ha preparado Bianchia para ti- decía con una sonrisa

-Y tu Rebon- decía con una dulce sonrisa Bianchi

-No gracias yo solo tomare café, Tsuna se comerá mi parte- decía Rebon mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

Mientras Lambo, I-pin y Futta comían una tarta de huevo, y los demás se acomodaban para desayunar, Tsuna se sentó al lado de Bianchi, Gokudera al lado del decimo, y al lado de este estaba Yamamoto, y este a su ves de Lambo, quien peleaba con la cátsup.

.

.

.

El agua estaba realmente deliciosa, después de un arduo entrenamiento, el sentirse limpia era un deleite, se secaba el cabello, al sentirlo un poco húmedo, prosiguió a secarse el cuerpo, de alguna manera se sentía rara con un cierto escalofrió, pero no lo tomo en cuenta, así que se puesto su ropa interior, compuesta por un sostén rosado, con un encaje blanco, y aun un poco coordinado con unas pantaletas de osito, y para tener un buen cuidado de piel se dispuso a poner crema, vacio un poco de crema en su palma y la unto desde su tobillo hasta la pierna dejando masajear su piel y disfrutando de la frescura de esta.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, dejando ver que entraba alguien de espalda, con una gran carcajada, cuando este se dio la vuelta callo, pero algo suave y de un aroma a fresas había amortiguado su caída, se levanto, apoyando una mano, en lo que es más suave que había tocado, abriendo con trabajo los ojos.

Por segunda vez la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

-Yamamoto no entres… al baño- decía fuerte al principio Tsuna y al final casi sin aliento y enseguida se puso colorado, quedándose estático.

-Oye fanático del Beisbol no escuchaste…- no termino de decir Gokudera quien de un color rojo, pasaba a uno morado y luego a una aura oscura.

Yamamoto los miro confuso, el solo se había ido a cambiar la camisa, Tsuna le había dicho que encontraría una prenda limpia en el baño, ya que Lambo había llenado de cátsup al moreno, no fue hasta que una voz saco de sus pensamientos.

-Estas cómodo- decía una voz suave pero amenazadora, Yamamoto voltio para todos lados, y por inercia apretó mas su mano.

-Sabes eso duele… y si no te levantas inmediatamente lo pagaras caro- escucho de nuevo la dulce voz pero esta ves era fría y con un tinte mordaz, a lo que hiso bajar la mirada, cual fue su sorpresa y ahora entendía por que la cara de sus amigos, pero aun mas el no sabia que hacer nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, sin embargo se quedo estático, se acelero la circulación de su sangre y no precisamente hacia su corazón, en un principio sintió cierta punzada un poco incomoda, y después sintió dolor en su espalda.

Haru al ver que no se levantaba Yamamoto, y más aun no retiraba su mano de un lugar intimo para ella opto por lo mas sensato en esa posición, con sus manos jalo del cuello de la camisa del moreno, apoyo una de sus piernas en el suelo frio y la otra sobre el estomago del moreno y lo arrojo hacia la pared, dañando el hermoso mosaico que adornaba el baño, se paro y rápidamente se puso una blusa en cuello V y enseguida la falda conjunto del uniforme, después lentamente se acerco al moreno que aun yacía en el suelo.

-Yamamoto- llamo dulcemente Haru -¿Estas bien?- este asintió levemente aun sonrojado, lo que hiso que la castaña le diera la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el la tomo y se reincorporo, Haru sonrió, algo que elevo el tono carmesí del joven, -Me alegra aun no he terminado- dijo la castaña soltando un fuerte puño directo a su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que callera nuevamente.

La castaña camino tranquilamente dando un saltito del joven tirado en el piso, y sonrió a los presentes inertes aun en la puerta, -No se que es peor un pervertido o un mirón- dijo con cierta picardía para después escuchar el sonido sordo de dos golpes.

-Nana ya me voy, si no se me hará tarde- sonrió la castaña dándole una sonrisa.

-Haa y Tsu-kun y sus amigos no iban acompañarte- dijo un poco preocupada la madre de Tsuna.

-tenían que asearse antes de salir, así que me voy adelantando- dijo la castaña evitando la mirada de mujer y riendo nerviosamente, y se dispuso a salir.

-Haru que tengas un lindo día- dijo Nana con una sonrisa radiante, Haru se detuvo en seco, por alguna razón sintió un enorme calor en su pecho y empezó a dudar pero se decidió regreso y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un gracias, y se marcho dejando a una mujer desorientada pro la acción de la castaña, una mujer peli morada viéndola escena desde el pasillo junto a un bebé, mientras un pequeño niño con afro y una niña con ropas chinas picaban deliberadamente a tres personas tiradas en el suelo.

.

.

.

-Mejor la madre de ese idiota, que la mia vino a despedirse, valla que soy una idiota por aceptar- refunfuñaba la castaña, quien llevaba su maletín a regañadientes.

-Haru, Haru- gritaba una ojo miel quien iba animadamente acercándose ha ella mientras levantaba la mano para llamar su atención.

-Solo esto me faltaba una niña muy empalagosa- murmuraba Haru por lo deba antes de que llegara.

-hola Haru-chan- sonrió Kyoko al situarse enfrente de ella con una tierna sonrisa.

La castaña solo suspiro –Hola- dijo sin mucho ánimo volteando detrás de ella – ¿y tú hermano?- interrogo al notar la falta de presencia de este.

-viene atrás con Tsu-kun y los demás- dijo feliz mente mientras le brillaban los ojos de felicidad a Kyoko.

-eh esto tengo algo en la cara… por que me ves así- dijo un poco extrañada Haru ante el brillo de su mirada.

Negó con la cabeza –me hace feliz que te preocupes por mi hermano… eso quiere decir que has recordado algo- dijo alegremente.

-_faltaba la pregunta de todos los días-_ No, no he recordado nada solo fue extraño que no estuvieras con el- dijo calmadamente, de alguna manera no podía portarse tan fría, Kyoko bajo la mirada decepcionada –pero nadie dice que no recordare nada- sonrió la castaña, le molestaba que esa joven cerca de ella tuvieran un semblante triste así que cambiaba la dirección de la conversación para animarla – bien nos vamos- dijo Haru siguiendo su caminata que había sido interrumpida.

-Espera… los otros vendrán pronto, decidimos que te íbamos acompañar en tu regreso a clases- dijo tímidamente Kyoko, lo cual solo obtuvo un suspiro y la castaña se recargo en la pared con las piernas juntas dejando su maletín recargado en las mismas.

-KYYYYYKO- se escucho gritar de un joven peli blanco acercándose veloz mente, con el grupo de otras tres personas.

-buenos días Ky…o...ko-chan- decía tímidamente Tsuna, con un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido de la castaña levantando su ceja derecha y con cierto disgusto, pero lo dejo de lado.

-Buenos días Tsu-kun- decía Kyoko para después parpadear dos veces y tomar mas atención a la mejilla del antes mencionado, -Tsu-kun que te paso- decía preocupada Kyoko al percatarse una marca en su rostro marca enrojecida y punzante.

-Bueno…yo…-intentaba explicar Tsuna, mientras daba miradas fugaces a la castaña y después de nuevo a la ojo miel.

-Oye idiota teníamos que venir juntos- dijo retadoramente Gokudera quien llegaba a la altura de la castaña, quién solo le dio una mirada fugaz.

-te equivocas, ustedes decidieron eso, yo podría ir bien sola a la escuela- dijo irónicamente la castaña, quien se apartaba del muro para seguir caminando.

-Maldita idiota a donde crees que vas sola- vocifero Gokudera –vienes con nosotros-sentencio el peli plateado.

-_No voy a caer en provocaciones absurdas, pero esto podría ser divertido_- pensó la castaña, así que se dio media vuelta y lo miro a los ojos –que fea marca es la que tienes en la mejilla- se alejo y volteo a la ojo miel –no lo crees Kyooko-chan- su nombre lo dijo en tono dulce e inocente, a la cual la ultima se emociono solo de escuchar su nombre por primera vez en los labios de la castaña.

-Haru- dijo Kyoko con alegría para después ver al peli plateado –es la misma marca que Tsu-kun- dijo algo intrigada y volvió a ver al castaño.

Si Haru dio un golpe bajo, al ser un principio la interrupción de Gokudera, Tsuna no había explicado el porque de su mejilla enrojecida, gracias a el, el tema había salido a flote, lo que puso a sudar frio a Tsuna, como le iba a explicar al amor de su vida, que le acomodaron tremenda cachetada por observar a su mejor amiga en ropa interior, eso daría pensar que es un pervertido, y aun peor Kyoko le dejaría de hablar. En cambio Gokudera hervía de la ira por lo que había llevado la conversación, el sabia perfectamente que significaba Sasawada para su amado decimo, así que solo había dos opciones dejar que ella se enojara con Tsuna o formar un pretexto para que se enojara con otra persona y eso haría el.

-Vamos vamos que se nos va hacer tarde- sonreía distraídamente un moreno, con mirada perdida, con su mano extendía, haciendo un pequeño hueco ella como si sostuviera algo.

-YAMAMOTO-SAN- dijo en pleno grito Kyoko, ahogando el mismo llevándose la manos a su boca, separando una lentamente y señalando-que te paso en tu ojo- dijo contrariada.

Tsuna empezó a reír nerviosamente, no era para el grito ahogado, Yamamoto llevaba un ojo morado, muy raro en el ya que para mucho el no se metía en peleas, el era un joven muy tranquilo, sin razón alguna de llevar ese adorno en el rostro.

Yamamoto bajo de su nube, y miro a la ojo miel y rio tranquilamente, luego desvió su mirada a la castaña que estaba un poco más al frente de el, y sentía como un calor se apoderaba de su rostro y rio muy tímidamente, para después desviar su mirada.

Haru soltó una carcajada muy estruendosa, dejando en shock a todos los presentes, para terminar con esa tensión pero más que no pudieran notar su rubor en las mejillas.

-Kyoko, ¿quieres saber que paso?-dijo la castaña mientras acomodaba su brazo derecho en su cuello y la llevo lejos susurrándole algo, lo que hacia que desviaran miradas a los presentes que estaban detrás de ella, al principio desconcertada, luego apenadas y finalmente en shock –Y ESO FUE LO QUE PASO- grito la castaña para que salieran de su cara de desconcierto, pero el mas confundido era Ryohey ante la actitud de sus amigos quienes se habían puesto colorados, y ahora el de su hermana quien parecía apenada.

Así prosiguieron su camino, sin mencionar nada y desviando miradas, el ambiente se sentía tenso menos para una castaña quien platicaba animadamente con un peli blanco, sobre posturas de boxeo, aun que Haru solo dabas señales de entender pero solo reía mientras veía a quien iban enfrente de ella, ya que Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, se adelantaron esquivando cualquier mirada, mientras Kyoko se mantenía al par con su hermano, cuando el castaño miraba hacia tras y chocaban su mirada con Kyoko esta la baja rápidamente.

Ryohei miraba la actuación de sus amigos algo que no entendía así que se atrevió a preguntar a la castaña que llevaba la conversación con ella.

-¿Qué les pasa AL EXTREMO?- interrogo el peli blanco haciendo para en seco a los tres jóvenes que iba en frente de el y haciendo que Kyoko hundiera su cabeza, y sacando una risa sadica de la castaña.

-lo quieres saber- decía Haru con cierta malicia pero más en tono divertido.

Ryohei en un principio la miro desconcertado, pero vio a su hermana, así que solo asintió.

-sabes en casa de Tsuna- empezó a decir Haru con un dedo acusador, cuando fue interrumpida.

-Vamos Haru senos hará tarde- decía un castaño en forma desesperada, lo cual fue ignorado.

-Es casa de Tsuna- volvía a iniciar la castaña, quien nuevamente fue interrumpido por un Gokudera sonrojado hasta la medula.

-vamos cabeza de césped… se hace tarde- que igualmente a Tsuna fue ignorado.

-lo que paso fue- empezaba a relatar la castaña nuevamente.

-Haru-chan- grito de repente Kyoko –por favor no lo digas – dijo lo último en susurro, lo cual solo fue dejado de lado.

Cansada Haru de las interrupciones decidió contar rápidamente –Veras el niño vestido de vaca lo estaban persiguiendo Tsuna y Gokudera, haciendo este que chocaran entre ellos, cayendo al suelo por eso sus golpes en la mejilla, Yamamoto intento ayudar a levantarse a Tsuna, pero le dio un cabezazo en su ojo al alzar su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio, nuevamente y al segundo intento de levantarse se le rasgaron los pantalones, dejando ver su ropa interior… pero eso no es lo peor Tsuna usa bóxer de corazoncitos con alas- dijo pícaramente Haru con una sonrisa, y una gotita de nerviosismo a los presentes mientras kyoko se sonrojaba.

-Pero eso no es malo, Kyoko usa unos iguales- dijo Ryohei sin pudor alguno, causando un nuevo tono de rojo en Tsuna, una Kyoko aterrada por lo que acaba de escuchar y una risa de una castaña, y un suspiro de alivio de los otros dos presentes.

-Chiassu- dijo Rebon quien ya se encontraba afuera de la entrada de la escuela de Namimori atrayendo la atención de los presentes –Haru podemos hablar- pidió cortes mente.

Haru le dio una mirada rápida, para después ver a los demás presentes quienes se tensaron ante la mirada mordaz que les dirigía, excepto Kyoko quien aun no se descubre la cara por la vergüenza pasada por su hermano, lo que les daba señal para dejarlos solos, la ojo miel solo siguió por instinto y apresurar el paso para hablar con Hana sobre lo que paso esa mañana.

-Bien habla- dijo Haru con una voz seca.

Rebon la miraba detenidamente, era para el ahora hablar con ella, ahora solo sabia replicar, llevar la contraria, o remilgar sobre lo que pedía, pero bueno le había dicho que le ayudaría a recordar así que no se iba a retractar de sus palabras –Haru podrías ser mas amable, ya te lo he dicho ellos no son lo que te han dicho- dijo con toda calma.

-Tal vez…- miro la entrada ya era casi la hora de entrar a clases – bien lo intentare ser dulce y amable- decía con un tono burlón para después sonreír de forma sincera, era para ella gracioso en la forma que había hablado, en ese momento empezó asonar el timbre de entrada.

-Hahi ya es tarde ese odioso de la disciplina se molestara- miro a Rebon le dedico una pequeña sonría –solo observa será divertido ver de nuevo sus expresiones- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y entrar a su nueva escuela, formando una sonrisa por parte de Rebon.

.

.

.

El día de la escuela daba inicio, al parecer en la escuela se había corrido el rumor de una nueva alumna de clase del salón contiguo, la cual decían que era de una hermosa figura, tez blanca, de ojos chocolates, pero lo mas impresionante era su hermosa sonrisa la cual ya había flechado a una gran variedad de sus nuevos compañeros, a demás sumándole la cualidad de que era amable, agraciada e inteligente, haciéndola objetivo de varias jóvenes, aunque el rumor era muy fuerte no había llegado al ciertos oídos.

-¿Tsu-kun crees que Haru-chan este bien?- interrogaba Kyoko al castaño que estaba a su lado, ya que tenían una hora libre antes del almuerzo.

-No te preocupes Kyoko, no esta sola esta con Chrome, ella la cuidara- decía con cierta preocupación, ya que no ayudaba que sus dos amigas estuvieran en otro salón.

-Vamos vamos Haru…- al pronunciar el nombre de la castaña por un momento se sonrojo -estará bien- afirmaba Yamamoto, mientras Gokudera solo maldecía por lo bajo.

-Oye Yamamoto- dijo un chico de pelo negro, alto, y de ojos violeta –Tenemos una junta urgente del club de Beisbol- decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba arrastras.

-cuando se trata del club Tsuya no pide opiniones, se parece a cierto chico que conozco, fanático del boxeo- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro al llegar a la par con Tsuna y Kyoko y Gokudera.

-Hola Hana- decía Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-Kyoko a provechemos este momento y vamos a buscar los libros para la exposición- decía Hana cruzada de brazos con una actitud madura.

Kyoko asintió y se fue con Hana, despidiéndose de dos de sus amigos. Los cuales solo quedaron hablando sobre su proyecto que ellos también tendrían que entregar la próxima semana, hasta que escucharon hablar a cierto grupo de muchachos.

-Te lo juro es hermosa- decía un chico de otro salón

-No lo creo… más que kyoko imposible- decía el otro muchacho.

-Enserio y es muy amable, y ahora tiene gimnasia… podremos verlas antes de que Kumi le quiera cobrar revancha, quieres ir- decía el anterior chico, con cierto tono pervertido.

-vamos- decía de con emoción y con un sonrojo y con la boca abierta.

Cuando se iban a acelerar el paso alguien detuvo al chico de la camiseta haciendo que se cayeran de espaldas.

-Podría saber de que hablaban- dijo con tono amenazador Gokudera

-Gokudera suéltalos no pasa nada- decía Tsuna tratando de hacer que los soltara

-Nadie compara a la amada de el decimo con una simple mujer de esta escuela- decía Gokudera tratando de convencer a Tsuna de que estos tipos merecían una paliza.

Los dos muchachos no entendían de que hablan sus matones, solo ellos querían ir a ver a las chicas con sus short extremadamente cortos y su fina playera blanca, ahí eran detenidos por el busca peleas del italiano y por el inútil de Tsuna, pero uno los miro al parecer Tsuna tenia cierto sonrojo, así que se libro del agarre de Gokudera.

-Valla valla, a nuestro inútil también le gustan las chicas- decía de forma picara mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, algo que hacia rabiar a Gokudera por la familiaridad con la cual lo estaba tratando y mas por el insulto mencionado por este. –Te diré- medito un poco – Hay una nueva chica, de piel blanca, amable de hermosos ojos chocolate y al parecer ingenua, hasta tu podrías conquistarla- decía en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa secarrona, dándole unas palmaditas por la espalda, para salir corriendo junto al otro muchacho.

-Gokudera ¿Qué pasa?- interrogo al peli plateado al observar que los había dejado ir.

-Esa mujer idiota- grito enojado al aire cosa que espanto al castaño.

-sucede algo malo-intento calmarlo pero parecía no lograrlo cuando sintió una fuerte mirada de su amigo.

-Decimo- dijo con tono orgulloso –quiere ver el entrenamiento de las chicas-dijo por lo debajo casi en susurro ocultando su cara pero audible para su amigo que se quedo en estado de shock.

Al caminar rumbo a las canchas Tsuna solo veía Gokudera quien tenia de repente un sonrojo y después una cara furiosa, en un principio creyó que su amigo era un pervertido o se había vuelto así por lo sucedido esta mañana, después le escucho decir una referencia a Yamamoto, por lo cual le hiso recordar que el mencionado y Gokudera se habían escapado juntos, y se secretaban de vez en cuando, y sin olvidar que en la mañana Gokudera le hecho una buena reprimenda a Yamamoto por lo sucedido, a lo mejor a Gokudera le gusta Haru, fue su primer pensamiento hacia el comportamiento de su amigo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar a las canchas en donde no se llevaba una clase de gimnasia si no una fuerte batalla de vólibol.

.

.

.

-Haru-chan- decía con cierta timidez una muchacha peli violeta con un parche en el ojo.

-Hola… disculpa te conozco- decía la castaña mientras dejaba de hacer estiramiento, La chica solo un poco mas pequeña que ella asintió con la cabeza –vamos no seas tímida no como- rio la castaña –dime cuales tu nombre- dijo muy amable la castaña.

-Chrome- dijo casi en susurro, era muy difícil tener que hacer de nuevo amistad, con su vieja amiga quien le había tendido la mano y ahora no le recordara, no sabia como comportarse con ella lo que invadía de nerviosismo el cual denotaba cuando hablaba.

-que lindo nombre es un gusto conocerte- dijo con un tono suave tan anhelado para muchos de sus amigos pero que solo fue para Chrome, haciendo que sonriera esta.

La platica que iba iniciando las dos chicas fue interrumpida por una pelota roja que fue a para directo a la cabeza de Chrome.

-Hoo Kumi-chan deberías ser cuidadosa- reia una chica de cabello azulado cielo corto con lentes de armazón negro.

-Ho vamos no le he dado a nada- decía con sarcasmo una chica pelirroja de una coleta de tez clara.

-que cruel eres con la mustia- decía una chica de cabello negreo trenzado, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vamos chicas no es para tanto, no ven que ni le ha dolido- decía la pelirroja dándole la espalda, en se momento se callo de rodillas al piso, rodando un poco mas enfrente la pelota roja que había arrojado.

-Lo siento se te había olvidado la pelota así que te la quise devolver- decía lo más amable Haru mientras detrás de ella estaba Chrome sonrojada, pero en shock y un tanto enojada, pero solo un poco con una ligera sonrisa.

-maldita- maldijo la pelirroja se paro, tomo la pelota –gracias pero ya no la necesito- dijo mientras se preparaba para arrojarla con todas su fuerzas, la cual no fue detenida por el profesor de deportes de los chicos, sin haber presenciado el inicio dela discusión.

-Ikeda bien pensado- dijo el profesor quien era un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro, quien llevaba lentes de sol, su silbato, y su traje deportivo –hoy no va a venir la señorita Fuwa así que me pidió de favor de supervisar su entrenamiento de gimnasia, lo cual se me hace muy aburrido- dijo con un gran bostezo y una replica por las alumnas –pero gracias a Ikeda será un partido Vólibol- dijo en tono orgulloso vamos formen dos equipos.

.

.

.

Así el partido de volibol había dado inicio en el cual los equipos principales estaban compuestos por Ikeda Kumi y sus amigas, mejor conocidas por las Fantastic Girls, en donde su grupo se componía por las chicas más guapas, y destacadas en un área, pero también por su carácter ya que ellas se creían dueñas y señoras de la escuela Namimori siempre y cuando no se toparan con Hibari o con Kusacabe para no meterse en problemas y en cuanto al resto del comité disciplinario era fácil zafarse de ellos solo los seducían, pero por alguna razón habían tomado a Chrome como objeto de su diversión y ahora venia una don nadie, en la cual por los pasillos se decía que era lamas linda junto con Kyoko, y que su sonrisa podría sacara de la depresión a cualquiera, y eso no lo iba a permitir, iba acabar con ella en este partido de voleibol dejándole en claro quien manda.

El partido iba por el último set, por que veían el mercador era 18- 9 favor Ikeda cada equipo con dos set ganados, así que este set era el decisivo y por lo que observaban la mayoría de los tiros no eran par anotar puntos si no directo para hacer daño a una castaña y a una peli violeta, la cual se veía que no sabia jugar, así quela castaña era la que se llevaba el traba arduo, evitando que le dieran un golpe, denotándose sus rodillas raspadas y un poco de sangre, y cuando cometían alguna falta, las migas de la pelirroja distraían al profesor.

Después de unos minutos el marcador es 20-12 aun ha favor de Ikeda, la cual sonreía con regocijo.

-Vamos eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, acéptalo juegas a ganar o sigue protegiendo a esa- decía con desprecio mientras miraba a Chrome –pero no eres tonta, así que por que no te unes a nosotras, tendrás todo lo que quieras- decía con una sonrisa antes de darla señal para el saque esperando la respuesta de la castaña que se encontraba otro lado de la red.

-Y convertirme en una bruja como tu, prefiero mil veces comer gusanos a ser y estar con uno de ellos- decía con una sonrisa llena de confianza Haru y con una respiración agitada.

-si así lo deseas, morderás el polvo- decía dándo la señal para el siguiente saque.

-Ya lo veremos yo no abandono a ¡mi familia!- grito Haru dando con el puño el balón el cual dio dos puntos. –vamos esto aun no acaba esto apenas inicia- dijo mientras se ponía en su posición para mirara Chrome –no te preocupes vamos a ganar, y acabaremos con esa bruja-.

.

.

.

Tsuna y Gokudera aun no podía creerlo que pasaba en el gimnasio una batalla se llevaba a cabo entre las chicas, y aun mas el juego tan coordinado que se llevaban Haru con Chrome, dándole vuelta al marcador en un parpadeo teniendo 23-23, el siguiente que anotara dos puntos ganaría, y al parecer nadie quería perder, pero justo al salto, Gokudera podría jurar que vio a la chica pelirroja haber arrojado un tipo de polvo directo a los ojos de la castaña, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio para no golpear la pelota cosa que causo la anotación.

-Ikeda y el equipo rojo gano –anuncio el profesor, lo que trajo una sonrisa y saltos de festejo para estos.

-Haru-chan estas bien- se apresuro Chrome al acercarse a la castaña.

-Claro que estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa – me deje engañar pero la próxima vamos a ganar- decía mientras se tallaba los ojos, cuando sintió que la rodearon, varias chicas, alabándolas por el gran juego que habían hecho, nadie se había osado a enfrentar a esas chicas.

Los saltos de festejo cesaron, cuando la chica pelirroja se dio cuenta que las demás se había reunido alrededor de esas perdedoras para ovacionarlas, a lo cual solo bufo y les dio indicaciones de que se marcharan, ella no iba a soportar una humillación de tal magnitud, y al caminar a los vestidores podría escuchar el mormullo de los chicos de lo fantástico que había jugado Haru y lo linda que era Chrome cosa que no pasaría por alto.

.

.

.

-Chrome- escucho que llamaban a su nueva amiga así que decidió voltear a ver quien la llamaba, lista para dar una golpiza si se trataba de un idiota que quisiera molestarla.

-Hola Boss- dijo Chrome con su tono de voz normal.

-¿Los conoces?- dijo señalando a los dos presentes mientras miraba a Chrome con cierta perplejidad. La cual solo asentía.

-No puede ser me pusieron una vigilante- dijo de forma indignada para dirigirse a los dos chicos –por eso ella me conocía… fui una tonta- decía Haru cabizbaja mientras reía, alejándose lo mas pronto posible, a los vestuarios para cambiarse y llegar al salón lo más pronto posible.

-Haru… espera… no es lo que crees- gritaba Tsuna e intentaba alcanzarla pero el tumulto de sus compañeros le impedía acercarse. Dejando solo a Chrome la posibilidad de seguirla y explicarle, mientras Gokudera trataba de sacar a Tsuna del tumulto de personas.

.

.

.

-_en verdad fui una tonta, creer que esa chica seria una buena amiga, solo esta ahí para vigilarme_- pensaba Haru llenándose de desesperación y Frustración –_No, ella es mi amiga, era sincera, no es de las personas que mienten_- de repente separo en seco y sonrió, cuando a lo lejos escucho su nombre.

Haru escucho su nombre se dio la media vuelta para ver quien la había llamado, es ahí cuando visualizo a la chica que antes recordaba, tratando de correr lo mas rápido que podía, al parecer se había cambiado ella, también rápido y había corrido para alcanzarla, cuando la vio se le formo una sonrisa, para después volverse una mirada llena de odio y corrió hacia ella.

Chrome vio como la castaña se había dado la media vuelta y estaba sonriendo, y la sonrisa era para ella, pero de repente su semblante cambio por uno lleno de odio, con una mirada afilada, para correr hacia ella, lo que hiso que se detuviera en seco Chrome por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

.

.

.

Gokudera y Tsuna al fin habían logrado salir del gimnasio y se dirigían de vuelta a las aulas cuando vieron como Chrome se había quedado estática, mientras Haru corría directo hacia ella, y lo siguiente que vieron no lo podían creer Haru había aventado a Chrome.

.

.

.

Tsuna y Gokudera corrieron hacia la escena, aun no podían creer que Haru pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo así, pero de repente se quedaron estáticos, Chrome había caído sobre los arbustos de la escuela, mientras Haru había caído en el patio de tierra que rodeaba la escuela, cubierta por agua y enzima de su cabeza un balde.

El cual rápidamente se lo quito y corrió hacia la chica que acaba de arrojar hacia los arbustos, la cual sintió una fuerte punzada la cual ignoro, lo que le importaba era ahora su amiga.

-Chrome ¿Estas bien?- decía la castaña una poco desesperada, la cual estiraba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

En un principio Chrome se encontraba sollozando, no podía creer su amada amiga la odiaba, le intento hacer daño, no comprendía la acción de su amiga, después sintió gotas en su rostro y al abrir los ojos bien una mano extendida para ayudarle a levantarse, y a una castaña empapada, así que tomo la mano y se reincorporo con la ayuda de esta.

Al estar de pie puedo ver un balde tirado en el suelo y luego unas risas que provenían enzima de ellas, a lo cual Chrome alzo la vista y pudo ver al grupo de Ikeda con aires de superioridad, la cual bajo la vista para toparse con una castaña con una expresión asustada.

-¿Chrome estas bien?- volvió a repetir al ver que la peli violeta no respondía

-si- se escucho decir, Chrome había comprendido lo que pasó y se sintió mal por pensar que su amiga la odiaba.

Haru suspiro –no me hubiera perdonado si lago te hubiera pasado- y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

Gokudera y Tsuna se encontraban al par de ellas.

-Están bien-pregunto Tsuna de forma inmediata, a lo cual Haru solo giro su su rostro con indignación lo cual solo hiso sonreír a Chrome y enojar a Gokudera.

-Si-dijo Chrome con una sonrisa llena de ilusión y esperanza.

-Oye mujer idiota te habla el decimo- diecia Gokudera mientras tomaba su brazo para que girara para verlo.

-suéltame a ti que te pasa- decía enojada Haru al estar frente a el, lo que Gokudera se dio cuenta era que su blusa era blanca y ahora mojada dejando ver un hermoso sostén rosado que puedo haber visualizado esa mañana lo que de inmediato dejo al descubierto un sonrojo carmesí en el.

-Haaa- grito Chrome y se horrorizo al ver un ligero corte encima de la cien de Haru, que deba paso a un ligero hilo de sangre.

Gokudera salto de inmediato mal interpretando el grito de Chrome –Yo no soy un pervertido- dijo lo primero que se le vino en la mente, a lo cual Tsuna no entendía lo que quería decir hasta que vio con detenimiento a la castaña y Chrome ahora dio un grito mas fuerte, y esta fue quien le dio la cachetada a Tsuna y Gokudera, la cual saco una carcajada por parte de la castaña.

Gokudera le dio su saco, para que se cubriera, nadie se lo había pedido, el mismo se lo extendió ella lo tomo, dándole las gracias. Verificando que el corte no era de que preocuparse. Se dispusieron a caminar de regreso a los salones, pero fue cuando Haru se quedo atrás agachándose hacia su tobillo, haciendo que sus amigos la miraran y vieran su tobillo el cual estaba inflamado, seria poco para describirlo.

-Haru tienes que ir a la enfermería- decía Chrome con tono preocupado.

-Creo que deberías ir al hospital- decidió Tsuna

-Vamos te llevamos- Dijo Gokudera acercándose a ella para cargala.

-Herbívoros, por que no están en clase- se escucho una voz fría detrás de ellos.

-Hi... bariiiii- chillo Tsuna

-Maldito acaso no lo vez- grito Gokudera –Tu dices ser guardián del orden y ve lo que paso- decía mientras señalaba a Haru.

Hibari se acerco ala castaña con un aire digno nada de que arrepentirse la miro.

-Nos atacaron- dijo Chrome para evitar que la regañaran –Yo iba detrás de Haru y entonces…- fue callada Chrome de repente.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Haru dijo con un semblante un podo triste desviándola mirada hacia abajo.

-Los culpables ya están recibiendo su castigo- dijo Hibari en tono tranquilo –yo me hago cargo de los daños causados- dijo Hibaria mientras veía a Gokudera –vamos- dijo una vez más pero esta vez mirando a Haru la cual suspiro.

Para asombro de todos, Hibari se llevo a Haru en su espalda, sin decir más o dar aclaraciones, y más lo fácil que acepto Haru sin poner objeción, se les vio salir de la escuela.

.

.

.

-Queeeee- grito Kyoko con un semblante de una sonrisa forzada –se fue con el... con el- mientras mas sonreía de forma tétrica mientras apretaba los puños, Hana intentaba calmarla o podría hacerse daño.

Yamamoto los veía un poco serio, y dándole unas miradas fulminantes al peli plateado, el cual solo estaba rojo pero de ira, y al percatarse de las miradas solo dijo –ya lo se- y se volvía a desquiciar a si mismo. Tsuna solo los veía al parecer solo ellos dos entendían su lenguaje de miradas.

Chrome no se encontraba con ellos, ella había regresado a su aula, después de haberle contado lo que había pasado con Haru y el partido de volibol.

-Tsu-kun- dijo al fin Kyoko –vamos a ver a Haru después de clases- dijo no en forma de petición si no como una orden –al fin hay que llevarles sus cosas y su tarea… no es verdad- sonrió de forma tierna y angelical, asuntado un poco Tsuna por los cambios repentinos de su amiga y amada Kyoko pero después de ver su sonrisa de nuevo quedo flechado.

-No será necesario, Hibari se las llevara- decía un Rebon quien salía de la calefacción con una taza de café.

-Ha ya veo- dijo Kyoko riendo de nuevo de forma tétrica.

Rebon solo sonrió y atino a decir –Pero mañana necesitara ayuda para venir a la escuela y para bañarse- dijo al final con cierta burla viendo a los tres vongolas presentes.

-Cierto, Tsu-kun mañana iré a tu casa temprano no hay problema verdad- dijo en tono suplicante Kyoko a lo que Tsuna solo asintió, y su imaginación voló a como seria desayunar al lado de su hermosa Kyoko.

-Tsuna que te paso ahora en tu otra mejilla- dijo Rebon con un tono burlón, haciendo que Kyoko se fijara en el.

-No solo el también Gokudera- complemento Hana.

-Si que les paso- dijo Rebon con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Bien Haru es solo una pequeña luxación- decía Shamal – Ahora señorita me podrías decir que paso- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y la veía esperando una respuesta clara.

Haru le conto todo lo que vivió ese día, desde su entrenamiento, su desayuno, su ducha, lo que paso con Yamamoto, sobre las pantaletas de Kyoko, sus clases y la clase de deporte, el balde de agua y como Hibari la había traído al hospital. En algunas ocasiones Shamal sacaba unas carcajadas diciendo que estaban creciendo esos chiquillos, que debiera compartir tal vez su colección privada, haciendo enojar a a la castaña, para después terminar de reír juntos.

-Papá- dijo Haru -por que no recuerdo aun nada, el estar con ellos solo me da añoranzas y después miedo y tristeza, soledad por no saber que son ellos por mi…- dijo cada vez en forma un tono mas bajo mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella.

-Haru- la miro con ensoñación ya habíamos hablado de esto, lo que dijo esa chica no es verdad, y si te recomendé hacerle solo caso a Rebon, es por que el te quiere y no permitiría que nadie te haga daño-decía mientras levantaba su rostro- recuerdas el solo te dará unas pistas y lo demás solo descubrirás por ti sola- mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que salían –Tu solo cree en lo que ves y escuchas de ahora en adelante y ellos te cuidaran, permite que se acerquen a ti, para que vuelvas a sonreír- termino de decir Shamal mientras le dedico una sonrisa, a lo cual Haru lo abrazo.

.

.

.

-Adiós papá, prometo visitarte en mejores circunstancias- decía Haru mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Te hice mucho esperar- dijo Haru mientras sonreía.

-Estas mejor- dijo con tono frio Hibari a lo cual Haru solo asintió –Vamos a casa entonces- dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo en una de sus manos llevaba la mochila de Haru.

Haru camino lo más rápido que pudo y tomo la mano de Hibari.

-Deberías esperar a las personas lesionadas sabes- rio un poco llevándose su mano para apaciguar su risa –sabes quiero un helado de menta, ¿podemos pasar por uno antes de volver a casa?- interrogo la castaña con un tono dulce y suave en su vos.

-HN- solo se le escucho a decir por parte de Hibari.

-Vamos no seas malo a cambio are una deliciosa cena- Chantajeo la castaña.

-Has lo que quieras herbívora- dijo Hibari.

-Es Haru Haru- decía con tono burlón para después suspirar, -Gracias- dijo mientras se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron caminando tomados de las manos por el pasillo.

.

.

.

La escena era contemplada por Shamal que había salido de su consultorio para verificar que Haru no se haya ido sola, el cual solo se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared.

-_No creo que a Tsuna le guste lo que has hecho Rebon, mira que decirle que el es su novio y que viven juntos, ha Kyoko le dará un infarto, y los otros tendrán que dar su mejor lucha si no quieren perder, pero vamos es solo el inicio_- pensaba mientras llevaba uno de sus brazos para rascarse su cabeza y el otro a su bolsillo -_quien tendrá que pagar por los platos rotos seré yo_… _pero no te preocupes veré por Haru mientras ella crea que soy su padre_- y finalmente sonrió.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA

* * *

Dios como quedaron, espero no me odien y de ser asi se aceptan amenazas no saben donde vivo jeje

Se dieron cuenta aun hay ciertas facciones de nuestra Haru antes deperder la memoria n.n

Gracias a:

yoss natsuki: Aqui un adelanto delo que planea Rebon, como te quedo el ojo que Rebon la emparejo con Hibari sera peor acasola desilucion que vivira el proximo capitulo muajaj XD y gracias miga te que lo mucho n.n

Rikka: Hooola nuevamente,perdona porno actualizar pronto pero aqui esta hee que tal espero que te haya encantado, por que un falta muchopor venir jeje.

Alice Di Vongola: gracias por leer y perdona la demora de la actualizacion,perode verdad en mi cabeza pasaron tantas cosas,pero dime como vez como actua la decima generacion que esperas, ya sospechas algo jeje espero te guste n.n

da: hola nuevamente, he aquila continuacion, y es mas espero que te haya gustado y es mas que la disfrutes :D

Por cierto La pareja de Haru y Hibari se llevaranuna desilucion nuetra castaña el proximo capitulo y para un antagionista el primordial va aparecer muajaja quien hara darse degolpes a Rebon por no hacer las cosas bien y solo divertirse XD

**PD. para quien ya ha leido IRONIA necesito su opinion quisieran saber lo que paso antes de la boda o despues de la boda por fa quiero saber antes de escribir la continuacion nos vemos linda noche n.n**

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	4. Inesperados acontesimientos

Hoola gente bonita que lee espero disfruten la continuación gracias por continuar leyendo y bienvenido quien lee por primera vez

Esta vez una disculpa por la demora EXTREMA jeje pero han pasado tantas cosas, en fin espero disfruten el capitulo *w* **yo lo disfrute mientras lo escribia -aunque creo que me odiaran XD- **

Resumen de lo anterior: **Haru ha defendido a una nueva amiga pero ya lo era antes y ciertos acontecimientos ha llevado a terner una marca en el rostro a Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto **

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano **menos los que invento jeje

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: INESPERADOS ACONTECIMIENTOS**

El sol brillaba con inmensa intensidad, el aire aun estaba frio, pero como todas las mañanas desde su recuperación de su leve torcedura en su pie Haru daba el trote de todas las mañanas, pero no iba sola como anteriormente hacia su recorrido.

-Haru espera… por favor- se escuchaba decir un poco a lo lejos a lo que la castaña decidió trotar en su mismo lugar.

-Gracias por esperar- decía agitadamente, lo que la castaña se detuvo dio un suspiro.

-No es necesario que sigasmi ritmo, te podria ver en la escuela- decía mientras miraba a la ojo miel que la acompañaba retomar su respiración.

-te dije… que te voy a vigilar… que no te dejare sola nuevamente- dijo Kyoko con una gran bocanada de aire mientras veía a la castaña.

-Bien lo que digas- dijo Haru con resignación, pero una leve sonrisa– pero si de verdad quieres correr conmigo deberías cambiar de ropa, el uniforme no es muy bueno que digamos-decía Haru mientras reía un poco y la vez se sonrojaba la ojo miel.

.

.

.

.

-Mokuro-sama no creo que sea una buena idea- decía Chrome en voz queda y un poco sonrojada.

-Mi querida Chrome no te preocupes no será tan malo- decía Mokuro con cierta alegría y tono maquiavélico.

-No creo que le agrade-decía Chrome mientras seguía viendo el andar de Mokuro.

-Pero si hasta tu querida amiga ha pedido ayuda nuestra… no te preocupes Nagi todo saldrá bien- decía mientras salía de la habitación acompañado de Chrome.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Sasawada no te lo tomes a mal… anímate si- decía Haru para parar de reír y evitar el bochorno de su acompañante, la cual solo sonrió y se sintió un poco mas cómoda –y hablando de distraídos… de tu hermano hasta donde crees quevalla a correr… bueno espero que nuestras mochilas lleguen ono se pierdan con Tsunayoshi- reía Haru.

-Creo que mi hermano ya debió haber llegado, tenia algo muy importante que decirle a Tsu-kun- dijo la ojo miel con cierto sonrojo y preocupación a lo cual a Haru le causo cierta molestia.

-Bien no importa vamos caminado, así evitare el entrenamiento y Riohey-san se encargara de despertar a ese flojo... vamos, a la escuela no tienes de que preocuparte. - dijo Haru sonriendo a su acompañante.

.

.

.

-Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna donde estas AL EXTREMO- se escuchaba gritar fuera de la ventana, acercándose poco a poca cada vez más.

.

.

.

La puerta de su habitación fue azotada con gran fuerza pero el ruido fue opacado por una voz que gritaba de forma desesperada.

-¡Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna despierta al EXTREMO!- gritaba Riohey mientras alzaba los puños al cielo –Hay problemas EXTREMOOOOS- gritaba aun más fuerte.

-Onii-chan- decía mientras se reincorporaba ya que el gran estruendo se había caído de la cama -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- trataba de decir con un gran bostezo.

-Haru Haru… ya no vivirá con Hibari- decía Riohey mientras a Tsuna se quedo quieto procesando la información dada.

-¡Queeeeeee!- se le escucho gritar.

.

.

.

-Tsk- se escucho rechistar a un peli plateado mientras pateaba una piedra que estaba en su camino.

-vamos vamos Gokudera no es tan malo- decía tranquilamente un moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-Que no es tan malo- grito Gokudera en la cara de Yamamoto –No puedo ir con el Decimo por esa mujer idiota - dijo lo ultimo en casi un susurro pero audible para su acompañante.

-Vamos no seas un gato refunfuñón- decía mientras caminaba –además eso acordamos- decía mientras veía un paquete que iba en su mochila.

-Bien llegamos- decía Gokudera encontrándose enfrente de una gran casa de estilo tradicional japonés.

.

.

.

-Sasawada- dijo Haru mientras se paraba en la puerta de la escuela -¿Sonríes demasiado desde esta mañana? –dijo Haru con intriga mirando a su compañera la cual sonreía mas de lo usual y de cierta manera tramando algo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- decía Kyoko con una gran sonrisa en señal de triunfo, camino un poco más y dijo -Pasaremos por tus cosas saliendo de la escuela- decía mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

Hau solo suspiro –_Ese bebé en verdad es extraño… en un inicio vivia en casa de Hibari… y ahora tengo un nuevo hogar_- pensó Haru mientras seguía su lento caminar mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado esta mañana.

.

.

.

Flashback parte 1

.

.

.

Haru se alistaba como todos los días para su entrenamiento, pero su celular sonó, el tono le indicaba que tenía un mensaje:

_Para: Haru_

_Haru, hoy no tendras entrenamiento,_

_Alguien más se encargara de depsertar a Tsu-kun_

_De: Kyoko _

Haru de cierta manera esta aliviada, no había tenido una mañana libre desde que salió del hospital, pero de verdad le molestaba un poco el remitente y le entristecía el no ir a ver a Tsuna, lo cual la saco de su trance agitando su cabeza en forma negativa.

-_Rayos en que estoy pensando_- se regaño a si misma, se dirigio a cambiar su ropa deportiva por el uniforme, aunque decidió ponerse también un short y tenis –_bien Kyoya aun hay asuntos pendientes que hablar_- pensaba mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía al comedor.

Al esta en el comedor como siempre no se encontró a Hibari, así que solo tomo una tostada y se dirigió al dojo donde se escuchaban sin duda golpes, al entrar pudo observar a Hibari vistiendo ropa deportiva, una playera azul con franjas blancas y un pants a juego, y alparecer en sus muñecas y tobillos pequeñas pesas atadas; llevando sus tonfas dirigidas a un poste de metal el cual era sostenido por Kusukabe el cual sin duda no dejaba de mirarlo con admiración. Hibari detuvo su ataque con el cual sin duda habría acabado con la vida de su compañero.

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívora?- dijo Hibari mientras la observaba sin ninguna gota de sudor.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo la castaña sin miedo.

-No hay nada que hablar- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a entrenar nuevamente.

-Si que lo hay… por que te implica a ti- dijo con firmeza mientras no se movía de su lugar

-Largo Herbívora o te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari mientras alzaba sus tonfas lista para pelear.

-Por favor señorita Miura retírese- intervino Kusukabe señalándole el camino de la salida.

Haru ignoro por completo lo mencionado y camino sin parpadear enfrente de su depredador –Si eso te hace feliz y así obtengo respuestas tuyas que así sea- decía mientras se ponía enfrente del el con la guardia baja mirando hacia al frente a lo cual Hibari sonrió.

.

.

.

Fin del Flashback parte 1

.

.

.

-Bien friky del beisbol no vas a tocar- decía molesto Gokudera mientras sostenía su mochila detrás suyo con los brazos cruzados en la parte baja dela nuca.

Yamamoto se acerco a la puerta dispuesto a tocar, cuando esta se abrió repentinamente, saliendo Hibari con un porte elegante, ignorando a lo presentes y con paso firme a marcharse y detrás suyo salía su Kusukabe con paso firme como un fiel escolta.

-Hola Hibari- dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa a lo cual el portador de pelo azabache solo lo miro e ignoro para continuar con su ronda pero sin en cambio sus mirada se encontró con un ojo verde como la esmeralda, la cual denotaba enojo e ira.

Gokudera ignoro por completo al presidente del comité después de su batalla de miradas ya que consideraba que era una perdida de tiempo, así que antes de que se perdiera de vista los dos Gokudera detuvo al chico portador del copete de Elvis.

-Oye…- dudo en preguntar Gokudera pero por segundos un tenue carmesí apareció en sus mejillas haciendo su agarre débil haciendo que se soltara Kusukabe y se arreglara el uniforme, dispuesto a alcanzar a Hibari quien había adelantado su paso.

-Kusukabe-san antes de irte podrías llamara Haru- dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa.

-sh shs sh- Kusukabe se llevaba su dedo índice a la boca –la señorita miura ya se fue, no la mencione por favor- decía en casi susurro.

-Haru ya se fue- dijo un poco decepcionado Yamamoto a lo cual al chico con peinado de Elvis hiso muecas de terror.

-¿Qué esa mujer idiota ya se fue?- dijo muy malhumorado Gokudera haciendo que el sub-jefe del comité disciplinario se quedara mudo y sintiera un escalofrió y pero antes de poder seguir insultando a Haru por no encontrarse en donde se supone que es su casa, una tonfa había quedado incrustada en la pared la cual había pasado rosando su rostro.

-Por hacer escándalo en casas ajenas los morderé hasta la muerte- amenazo Hibari haciendo que los dichos presentes se pusieran en guardia.

.

.

.

Haru subía las escaleras que la conducían al aula que le correspondía.

.

.

.

Flashback parte 2

.

.

.

-Hm- solo se escucho por parte de Hibari ignorando a Haru y disponerse a salir del dojo.

-¿Por qué aceptas esta farsa?- dijo Haru mientras estaba de espalda hacia Hibari quien se dirigía a la salida, quedándose callado y como único espectador Kusukabe.

-¿Qué quieres decir Herbívora?- se dio media vuelta para encararla.

-Si…- dudo un momento Haru –Es mentira esto- decía mientras daba la media vuelta, para estar frente a frente.

-Tu no eres mi novio- afirmo la castaña –ni siquiera se quien eres tu para mi…- desvió la mirada Haru sacando un largo suspiro, a lo cual solo sonrió Hibari se acerco lentamente.

Una vez frente a Haru, Hibari tomo su mentón girándolo lenta y delicadamente hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de ella se podían ver confusión, soledad, miedo y angustia, sin en cambio en la mirada del pronunciaba confianza, superioridad, valor y honestidad.

-Y si es mentira que harás herbívora- dijo con un tono suave a lo cual la castaña destaco en su mirada confusión y sorpresa.

Hibari acaricio los labios de Haru con su pulgar de la mano la cual sostenía su mentón –son suaves- dijo mientras la castaña se sonrojo, a lo cual Hibari la iba acercándose poco a poco sintiendo su exhalación cerca de sus labios.

.

.

.

PLAFF fue lo que se escucho de un sonido seco, Haru le había dado una cachetada ante de que pudiera ser besada, a lo cual ahora su mirada estaba cristalina y llena de furia.

-Si tu deseas vivir en una mentira es tu problema, yo quiero vivir con la verdad- dijo Haru mientras salía hacia el patio de la casa la cual estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

-Es un cobarde, un idiota, un tonto, un descortés, un bruto- murmuraba Haru mientras aguantaba las lágrimas –soy una idiota por crees que ese imbécil era mi novio- se detuvo en seco cerca de la puerta –_en verdad soy una tonta como fui a creerle ha ese bebé_- pensaba mientras se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos.

-Herbívora- escucho decir detrás suyo –Esto no ha terminado- decía mientras se acercaba y la tomaba del brazo.

La puerta se abrió de repente a lo cual llamo la atención de los tres presentes.

.

.

.

Fin del Flashback parte 2

.

.

.

Tsuna se vestía rápidamente a penas podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Riohey.

-¿Tsu-kun no vas a desayunar?- se escucho decir por parte de Nana mientras veía como Tsuna y su amigo salían de la casa corriendo

-No mama gracias, nos vemos- se despidio Tsuna mientras se dirigia corriendo junto a Riohey.

-¿Ya lo sabe Chrome?- interrogo Tsuna mientras trataba de mantener el paso del peli blanco amante del boxeo.

-Si ya lo sabe, esto es un problema al ¡Extremo!- gritaba Riohey el cual corría con paso veloz.

-¿Donde están Gokudera y Yamamoto?- interrogo nuevamente el castaño.

-No lo se, paso por ellos a su casa y a su departamento y ya habían salido- Decía un poco desconcertado ante la ausencia de esos dos.

-¿Donde se habrán metido?- dijo un poco preocupado Tsuna –_Esos dos se han estado comportando extraño los últimos días_- pensó mientras seguía su camino.

-Tsuna… lamento los problemas causados- dijo Riohey parándose en seco haciendo que Tsuna cayera –en verdad lo lamento ¡AL EXTREMO!- grito mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Onii-san no es culpa tuya tarde o temprano se iba ha enterar- dejo Tsuna en tono conciliador –Ahora hay que convencerlas para que crean que es un malentendido- dijo un poco resignado y frustrado Tsuna, retomando ambos su camino hacia la escuela.

.

.

.

Haru caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela lentamente, se lamentaba el haber llegado tan temprano a la escuela, solo se veía la llegada de los alumnos que les tocaba el aseo en sus aulas.

.

.

.

Flashback parte 3

.

.

.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente, haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Así que es verdad- se escucho decir de la visitante que se encontraba en la puerta la cual denotaba furia –suéltala- dijo mientras se dirigía a los dos personas que estaban frente de ella haciendo aun lado la mano del muchacho con furia.

-Sa… sa… Sasawada- dijo con un poco de desconcierto Haru quien veía la chica que estaba ahora frente suyo.

-Haru no te ha hecho nada este pervertido idiota- decía mientras lo señalaba haciendo que el mencionado le saltara una vena de su frente y miraba a la castaña con ojos preocupados mientras la revisaba para ver que no tuviera ningún rasguño.

-Estoy bien… no se ha que te refiere- dijo con un tono preocupado e inseguro Haru.

-Oye herbívora, quien te crees para interrumpir en casas ajenas por esa ofensa te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Haru ¿Cómo abras sufrido en manos de ese livinoso?- decía Kyoko ignorando por completo las palabras mencionadas por Hibari, mientras ella abrazaba con gran fuerza.

Haru de repente sintió agorase, la empujo alejándola de ella, llevándose su mano derecha en la frente, mientras su mano izquierda apartaba a la ojo miel quien hace unos instantes la había abrazado, la cual su cara denotaba estar pálida y asustada.

-Haru… ¿estas bien?- interrogo Kyoko un poco asustada, mientras Hibari mantenía un semblante sereno, pero para un buen observador apretaba los puños.

-si estoy bien… solo fue una sorpresa- dijo Haru con una sonrisa forzada pero conciliadora para los presentes.

-Lo sabia, te ha golpeado verdad- dijo Kyoko revisándolos brazos de la castaña los cuales eran cubiertos por su blusa, su sorpresa tenia ciertos hematomas en ellos y uno que otro en el costado, los cuales habían sido causados por el entrenamiento de Fong y otros mas restantes de sus últimos percances de los cuales ignoraba completamente Kyoko.

-HAAAAAAAAaa- se escucho un grito terrorífico por parte de la ojo miel la cual después miro con ira al joven azabache presente –¡TU!- decía mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo, -como te atreviste- decía cada vez de forma terrorífica, mientras se acercaba –Le pusiste una mano encima… IDIOTA- grito lo ultimo mientras con su mano derecha iba directo a la mejilla del portador de sus acusaciones.

La mano de Kyoko nunca llego a su destino, fue detenida por Haru la cual solo suspiro –estoy segura que no has venido a insultar y a golpear al perfecto de Nami-chu... ¿No es verdad Kyoko?- dijo con tono calmado Haru, tratando de evitar que empeoraran las cosas, después de todo su instinto le decía que tenia que evitar darle razones a Hibari para morderla hasta la muerte a la muchacha que estaba preocupada por ella.

Por un momento Kyoko sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría al ver quien había impedido su bofetada, pero después se alegro al escuchar su nombre por parte de la castaña, un calor en su corazón fue lo que la alegraba, -Es verdad… vine por ti nos vamos juntas- decía con una gran sonrisa esperándola afirmativa de la castaña.

-Bien vámonos- dijo Haru para ella era mejor irse de ese lugar con su compañera de clase que estar con un mentiroso.

-Herbívora aun no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo Hibari dirigiendo sus palabras a la castaña, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la ojo miel.

-Para mi esto se acabo, y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Kyoko la cual antes de salir detrás de la castaña, le saco la lengua a Hibari y haciendo poses de victoria.

Dejando atrás a al presidente del comité disciplinario enojado, pero orgulloso, no iba ir detrás de esas herbívoras, ya se lo harían pagar en la escuela. En la calle contigua que daba camino hacia la avenida que dirigía a la escuela.

Kyoko iba bastante nerviosa, y realmente extraña, de repente le brillaban la mirada y segundos después era sombría y agobiada así que finalmente Haru decidió hablar.

-Y bien ¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo Haru con calma y una voz desinteresada, últimamente no estaba de humor para los rodeos.

-Bueno yo… yo quería decirte algo… pero Tsu-kun…- dijo Kyoko un poco sonrojada, algo que no paso desapercibido para Haru y de cierta modo le molestaba, pero ignoraba el por que.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el?- interrogo –Necesitas su aprobación para decirme algo- dijo malhumorada Haru apresurando un poco el paso.

-No…no es eso… eso solo que se molestara por lo que quiero hacer- dijo cabizbaja y con tono desalentador.

-Entonces hagamos que esta conversación no existió y olvida el asunto- sentencio la castaña, mientras la miraba.

-No- dijo firmemente Kyoko llenándose de valor para decirlo que quería.

-Kyoooko- se escucho detrás de ella, dejando ver la figura de su hermano mayor.

-Onii-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo un poco sorprendida y asuntada como si hubieran atrapado a un niño en su travesura.

-Por que has salido tan temprano sin avisarme, me has preocupado ¡AL EXTREMOO!- dijo Ryohei –Vamos Tsuna nos estará esperando donde siempre- dijo con tono alegre Riohey tomando la mochila de su hermana.

-Yo… yo iré a la escuela con Haru- dijo Kyoko tomando de nuevo su mochila –Tu puedes ir con Tsu-kun y los demás- sonrió tomando del brazo a Haru para que siguiera caminando algo que la desconcertó.

-en ese caso yo las acompaño- dijo Riohey tomando nuevamente la mochila de Kyoko y ahora también la de Haru, a lo cual Haru sonrió por su amabilidad mientras Kyoko se deprimía.

Siguieron su camino en silencio algo que molesto e incomodo a Haru.

-Bien que querías decirme Sasawada- dijo Haru con calma, haciendo que Kyoko se deprimiera un poco más.

-¿Estas bien Kyoko? ¿Estas enferma?- interrogo Riohey al ver el semblante de su hermana.

-Haaa bien no importa ya- dijo casi desesperada asuntado un poco a sus acompañantes- Te lo diré Haru- tomo aire y después se decidió ha hablar –Quiero que te mudes, No quiero que vivas con Hibari- dijo casi sin aire Kyoko.

-Esta bien- dijo Haru sacando una sonrisa a Kyoko y sacando de balance a Riohey -¿A dónde quieres que viva? ¿Con mi madre olvídalo? ¿a caso es contigo?-lleno de interrogantes Haru reindo un poco.

-No eso ya esta arreglado vivirás con…-

.

.

.

Fin del Flashback parte 3

.

.

-Mokuro-sama- decía Chrome mientras caminaba sonrojada.

-Si mi querida Chrome- decía con tono seductor y alegre -¿que te pasa?- formándose una delicada sonrisa.

-mn mn mn- negó con la cabeza – no es nada- decía con semblante sereno y mirando hacia el frente –solo estoy feliz hoy pasaran muy buenas cosas- decía Chrome con una gran sonrisa.

-kufufufu me alegra que estés feliz, haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad- decía mientras tomaba la mochila de Chrome –asi que no te preocupes- le daba una pequeña palmadita sobre su cabeza.

-Si, Mokuro-sama- decía prosiguiendo su andar a la escuela.

.

.

.

Haru se había detenido, el ver entrar a los alumnos, a demás sabia que al llegar a su salón le iba estar esperando Kyoko con quien sabe que sorpresa, así que hacia cada vez lento su andar, y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-Yo lo siento- dijo Haru al percatarse que había tirado unos papeles con la persona que choco.

-No no te preocupes- dijo calmada e inclinándose para recoger los documentos tirados, la chica con la cual había chocado era de estatura media, cabello largo un poco encrespado el cual estaba atado en una coleta, de tez morena claro, la cual llevaba unos lentes de ramazón blanco con negro cuadraditos.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo Haru inclinándose también a recoger los papeles tirados –aquí tienes- dijo Haru con una gran y simple sonrisa.

-Gracias… señorita Miura- dijo su nombre con un tono frio y burlesco.

-Te conozco- dijo con desconcierto la castaña, mientras la chica que tenia frente suyo tenía una sonrisa formada por una delicada línea en su rostro.

-Haru- se escucho gritar detrás suyo, Haru volvía a ver de donde la llamaban y después volvía la vista hacia con quien estaba hablando, para sus sorpresa ya no había nadie en ese pasillo.

-¿Kyoko has visto a la chica que estaba conmigo?- interrogo la castaña mientras miraba ha ambos lados buscando con quien había chocado.

-Haru- dijo con tierna voz, la castaña la vio extrañada hasta que entendió el brillo de su mirada, sin darse cuenta le había hablado por su nombre.

-¿Qué paso Sasawada?- dijo Haru con un gran suspiro lo que hiso salir de su nube rosa Kyoko.

-Estas tardando demasiado… ya esta aquí quien te quiero presentar- dijo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa –vamos nos están esperando- dijo llevándosela por el brazo.

.

.

.

Ultimo Flashback

.

.

.

-No eso ya esta arreglado vivirás con…-medito sus ultimas palabras al ver la cara de su hermano –no importa lo sabrás muy pronto- dijo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa.

-No creo que me agrade ir a vivir a un lugar desconocido sabes- dijo Haru con un semblante un poco serio.

-¿Ky… Kyoko que has dicho?- espezo a tartamudear Ryohei.

-Que Haru no vivirá con Hibari- dijo con firmeza y por primera vez con tono retador hacia su hermano.

-Pero Kyoko que te lleva a tomar esa decisión AL EXTREMO- grito Riohey concierto desconcierto.

-Simplemente no esta bien que una dama como Haru viva con un PATAN IDIOTA BUENO PARA NADA COMO Hibari- decía lo ultimo con desprecio a lo que hiso reír nerviosamente a los presentes.

-Pero que dirá Tsuna- decía Riohey tratando de convencerla de declinar sobre su idea.

-No creo que se oponga a Haru-chan verdad- dijo Kyoko mirando la con su más tierna mirada que podría convencer a cualquiera.

-Lo que digas… yo te apoyo- dijo Haru para salir del dilema, la verdad la idea de vivir a otro lugar le desagradaba dado los últimos acontecimientos, así que solo quería respirar un poco.

-además no te preocupes te aseguro que el es un buen amigo mío, y te protegerá de ese MALDITO, PERVERTIDO, ACOSADOR DE HIBARI a demás es de la confianza de Chrome-chan así que estarás en buenas manos- dijo Kyoko con seguridad.

-No me digas que…. Kyoko que piensas AL EXTREMO- por un momento palideció Riohey –Sawada- decía Riohey mientras corría en dirección contraria a la casa del castaño el cual iba mencionando.

-Bien confiare en ti- dijo Haru

-No te preocupes te sorprenderás, lo conocerás esta mañana– decía Kyoko con un semblante un poco malévolo, divertido y lleno de triunfo.

Haru no le prestaba mucha atención, tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza –bueno, como sea, creo que un poco de ejercicio no nos hará daño así que ha correr Sasawada- dijo la castaña iniciando con un trote.

-Espera Haru- dijo Kyoko tratando de correr detrás de ella.

.

.

.

Fin del Ultimo Flashback

.

.

.

Kyoko abrió las puertas del salón de Haru. Dejando ver solo a dos personas dentro del Aula.

-Hola Chrome-chan-dijo Haru con un saludo amable y haciendo que la ojo miel callera en un poco de depresión.

-Hola Haru, buenos días Kyoko- decía Chrome algo tímida haciendo que nuevamente la moral de la ojo miel subiera.

-Hola primavera- se escucho decir del desconocido que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hola…- dijo con desconcierto y suspicacia hacia el desconocido.

-el es Mokuru, es un gran amigo y aliado- dijo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa- el te protegerá _del _ _tonto de hibari (eso lo dijo casi entre dientes) _y con el vivirás de ahora en adelante así que confía en el- dijo Kyoko felizmente.

-Es encerio- dijo Haru examinándolo con la mirada.

-Puedes confiar en mi primavera- decía Mokuro acercándose a su oído –yo te protegeré de ave-kun kufufufu- decía para después de alejarse un poco.

-¿Enserio quieres que viva con el?- cuestiono Haru a Kyoko quien no paraba de sentirse orgullosa de su gran idea.

-No, vivirás con Mokuro y Chrome- decía Kyoko.

-No estarás decepcionada o si mi querida primavera- decía Mokuro con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno eso es todo ¿creo?- dijo Kyoko con cierta duda al ver mas detalladamente a Mokuro.

.

.

.

La campana de la escuela iba sonando dando señal de quelas clases iban a dar comienzo.

-Kyoko-dijo casi sin aliento Tsuna al entrar a su salón de clases –¿Kyoko?- volvió a llamar al ver el semblante de su amiga la cual estaba un poco pálida.

-Lleva rato así-dijo Hana quien se acercaba a Tsuna –y los demás, me sorprende que esos dos no vengan contigo- dijo con cierta burla.

-¡Gokudera y Yamamoto no han llegado!- dijo sorprendido Tsuna, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Hana.

En ese momento se abrió nuevamente la puerta del salón, la cual dejaba ver dos siluetas de dos muchachos los cuales se notaba que acaban de tener una fuerte pelea.

-¡Gokudera Yamamoto! Están bien- dijo Tsuna con preocupación.

-Si decimo no se preocupe- respondió Gokudera recuperando el aliento.

-Si que Hibari estaba molesto- decía Yamamoto mientras reía con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-Hi… Hibari, ¿por que los ataco?- interrogo inmediatamente Tsuna.

Gokudera palideció y Yamamoto dejo de reír, solo volteándose a ver estos últimos, como tratando de encontrar buena escusa.

-Kyoko que paso- dijo de la nada Yamamoto al ver el semblante de la ojo miel.

Kyoko simplemente rio nerviosamente –bueno yo… hice algo… que creo que no fue tan buena idea- dijo con un tono un tanto apagada, preocupado y decepcionada –ya se enteraran en el receso, ya van a iniciar las clases-dijo Kyoko al notar la entrada del profesor al aula.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba como una suave brisa de verano.

-Y bien-se escucho decir de un apersona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta que daba hacia la azotea.

-Ya he identificado el objetivo y se ha hecho el primer contacto- se escucho decir del interlocutor que estaba afuera.

-No esperaba nada mejor de ti- alago quien se ocultaba detrás dela puerta.

-Todo marchara de acuerdo al plan- decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien mantennos informados… y buen trabajo Yoss-dijo la otra persona mientras de golpe se abriola puerta dejando ver un lugar vacio.

-Tenlo por seguro- decía una chica que salía de las sombras de estatura media, cabello largo un poco encrespado de tez morena claro, la cual se ataba el cabello nuevamente, y ahora poniéndose unos lentes de ramazón blanco con negro cuadraditos.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Cuantas se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado? cuantas más me odian? que creen que planea Mokuro? quepasa porla cabeza de Yamamoto y Gokudera? yqueines son las ultimas personas que aparecieron?

todo esto y mas se respondera en los siguientes capitulos n.n

Gracias a:

yoss natsuki: tal vez sepasdonde vivo peo aun asi seguire con ese trama te guisto tu participacion especial?

Nanashi The Knight of the Sky: Hola y bienvenida y gracias por tu primer comentario, se lo se Hibari no es asi pero recuerda que Kyoko odioa a Hibari por apartarla de ella asi que solo ve defetos en el, el es amable a su manera pero ahora le tocara sufrir con unos cuantos jeje espero te haya gustado el episodio n.n

Nanashi The Knight of the Sky: respuesta a tu segundo comentario n.n fue genial y ame tu comentario me encata leelo uno y otra vez n.n y adoroelpastel me acuso de cabarlos cuando los encuentro en mi camino y esperopoder nuevamente las aventuras de Nanashi, Hibari, Alude y Giotto n.n

Rikka: Sii yo tambien mori de risa con la escena del baño jeje y se que esta vez no escribi mucho sobre las parejas pero meditaba y meditaba que le puede dar sabor y que debo hacer para que esta se acerquen y mas que Hibari vea que su territorio es tomado y necesitaba ponerle unaliado a Kyoko espero te haya gustado n.n el capitulo.

Alice Di Vongola: Hola de nuevo si escribio un pocode Haru y Kyoya,peroalguien más ha entrado al juego apeticion demiloca imaginación además ya se vio un poco delo queplana Gokudera y Yamamoto aun falta más y se descubrira poco a poco.

AgathaxB: Se que no lo subi pronto y meresco una reprimenda perohe aqui un poco más de loq eu esta escrito y espeor te haya gustado y espero estavez si subirpronto la continuacion n.n

**PD. Spoiler de DULCE PARADOJA ENGAÑOSA **

_**-y Bien Haru te gustaria ir a cenar- preguntaba Spanner**_

_**-No tiene tiempo, solo venimos por un encargo, ella vuelve conmigo- dijo en tono molesto y como ultimatum Gokudera**_

_**-Gokudera-san no esta bien celar a una mujer que no es tu esposa- se le escucho decir a quien entraba al taller**_

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


End file.
